This War
by Cali Nikson
Summary: After eight months of separation, Hermione and Ginny are forced to confront each other once again, revealing secrets that are better left unsaid. Hr/G
1. Hiding

_A/N: This is a new story, that i actually just started working on. I'm surprised that i even got the first chapter down so quick. But yeah, this is a very different story than "Comfort", i just wanted a new challenge. Though, i'm not done with "Comfort" yet. Anyways, i hope you enjoy. Also, i don't own any characters or what not._

Chapter 1** "Hiding"**

Ginny never left the house without a disguise. Even if it were to a grocery store or to the book store where she worked, she never dropped the mask she wore. Only when she was in the protection of her own home, with the many spells around her place would she stop being the fake person she pretended to be. If she were to make friends while in disguise, they needed to be oblivious to the fact that she was. Of course it's hard to make friends while you're in hiding. 

When a witch or wizard does training as an Auror, they are taught to follow, be aware when they are followed, to fight, to kill, to assassinate, and to hide immensely well. When they are out on a job, before they go and murder their targets, they needed to hide for information. If they were they were followed and on the run from Death Eaters or worse, they needed to hide to survive. Ginny has been training to be an Auror for six year, and she has a nice résumé of impressive missions accomplished which would land her a job as Head Auror at any Ministry of Magic. Anyone would be foolish to sneak up on her, and it has happened a couple of times since she's been in hiding; she has the stains to prove so. She's been in hiding for 8 months, but not just from Death Eaters. 

She walked through her dimly lit apartment; lighting lavender scented candles as her appearance began changing back to normal. She had asked Tonks to help her with some of her abilities, not necessarily becoming a Metamorphmagus, but being able to change her hair and eye color. It took her three years to be able to do it correctly, earning her high marks in Concealment during Auror training. Now, she wondered briefly why she just didn't tell those Aurors to shove it all up their asses. 

Ginny lived in a rather big loft – benefits of the Ministry of Magic. Even if she were in hiding, she didn't think it was necessary to live in some dive. But she didn't live fancy, she still had to be careful, which meant no lights were turned on in her flat, unless it were a small lamp or some candles. The widows remained closed with thick curtains in front of them. Still, no matter how closed off her apartment was, people just kept finding her and trying to come in. 

Just like now. 

Ginny groaned. What she wanted was to go to take a shower and go to sleep. What was going to happen is that the person that was following her since she got off of work was going to break down her barrier and apparate into her living room. Good thing was she saw who was following her, she didn't have to resort to hurting anyone this time. She walked over to the kitchen and leaned on her counter, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. She grabbed the wand from her back pocket and held it at her side and waited. 

There it goes. 

That tingling feeling that makes the hair stand up on the back of your neck. Someone broke through her spell barriers, which happened often, she's no Hermione Granger. She took a bite from her apple and smiled at the memory of her old friend. She hasn't seen or written to her since she left. Merlin, did she miss her. 

There was a distant pop in the living room. Ginny didn't even point her wand, didn't even drop her apple. She waited for her intruder to turn around so she could tell him get the fuck out of her home. 

Her intruder looked around, admiring the costly loft. He chuckled at the DeVinci paintings hung around on her walls, surprised that she kept the people in her pictures stationary. He stared at the red carpet and the black couches and chairs. The marble fire place and lavender scented candles. He turned around to find Ginny still dining on her apple, leaning calmly against her kitchen counter. 

"Hi, Harry," Ginny smiled at him. Harry crossed his arms and walked a step closer. 

"Ginny," he said, "you don't even raise your wand to an intruder?" He shook his head. "You're getting careless."

Ginny chuckled and put her wand on the counter. 

"I saw you at my job," Ginny got up and walked around her counter to stand in front of it. "You've been following me since I got off of work. You're losing your touch." Harry looked embarrassed. 

"I just came to check up on you," Harry said quietly. 

"No you didn't." Ginny said, throwing the now finished apple over her shoulder, making it into the trashcan. "You've come to ask me back. Just like all the other Aurors you've sent my way." Harry put his hands in his coat pockets. 

"You sent them back with broken limbs."

"You sent them here with an intention to kidnap me," Ginny said grabbing her wand off the counter, flicking it over towards the fire place, making it spring into life. She walked over to her couch and sat down, conjuring up a glass of firewhiskey. Harry sighed and walked over to the fireplace. 

"I didn't want them to try and kidnap you. They've been dealt with." He said towards the fire. "We just want-"

"I'm not joining your army again," Ginny said angrily. "This isn't my fight."

Harry turned around. 

"It is your fight. It's everyone's fight," Harry said, almost angrily. "People are dying, Gin. I need everyone I can get to stop Voldemort."

Ginny stood up in and instant, her wand ready at her side. Harry's hand instantly went to his wand, not prepared to use it, but just being ready. 

"Right, Harry, _you _need everyone. This is _your_ battle," she used her wand to point at him. Harry stepped back. "It is not mine. You just need my help, and you're not going to get it." She said, stuffing her wand into her back pocket. She walked over to the kitchen, putting her glass on the counter. "You can show yourself out, yeah?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his head. Ginny had her back to him, her hands resting on the counter. He wasn't going to leave. 

"You're one of the best there is. You were in the war already, you can get back into it," Harry said quietly. "Please, Ginny. If you want to think it's my battle, then so be it. Just help me. It's not like it's a selfish deed. I'm doing this for everyone in the wizarding world." He walked closer to her, his hand still by his wand. 

"Not everyone wanted a war, Harry," Ginny whispered. She turned around and crossed her arms. Harry looked down. 

"No one wants a war. No one asks for a war, but they happen. Sometimes it's the only answer."

Ginny held up her hand, a look of incredulousness on her face. 

"It's never the only answer. I found another answer," she said angrily. "I resigned, fair and square, I got out of this war. I'm leaving it alone, I'm ignoring it, whatever. It's not my business anymore. You just can't seem to get that through your head."

"Damn it, Ginny!" Harry shouted frustrated. "People are dying! _Our_ people are dying!"

"No, people are dead and I'm not going to participate in something that gets more of them killed!" Ginny shouted back slamming her hand on the counter. Harry jumped, knowing exactly what Ginny is capable of. Ginny was close to tears now. Harry's features softened, almost to a look of guilt. 

"Gin, please."

Ginny shot him a look, her eyes sparkled with anger and tears and her arm shot up, her wand pointed directly at Harry's chest. Harry dropped his wand in his pocket, knowing that if her were to raise it against her, he'd end up stunned or worse. He held up his hand. 

"Harry, no," She said through her teeth. Her arm was shaking. "I've seen enough in this war." A tear leaked down her face. Harry looked down. 

"I'm sorry-"

"About who Harry?" Ginny asked seething. "Fred? Percy? My Mum? My Dad?" She began to cry harder, and each name was hitting hard on Harry's heart. "Huh? How's Luna? Has she woken up yet? How 'bout Ron? Is he still in the hospital? Can he walk yet? Can he even wave 'hello'?" 

"Ginny, that's enough!" Harry shouted, tears plain in his eyes. "You think I wanted this to happen! You think I asked for those people to die or for some of my best friends to end up in the hospital? It haunts me everyday, all day. But I keep fighting because I have to!" He said breathing hard. Ginny shook her head. 

"You don't have to."

"No, see that's what you don't get!" Harry said pointing at Ginny. "I don't have a choice. It's pre-destined for me. I was chosen to lead these people into battle and defeat Voldemort. And as much as I hate doing what I do, leading all these people in the war and potentially to their deaths, I still do it. See, I wish I could just stop like you have because I've seen enough in this war also, I've lost enough people. And if there was a way I could continue to go about doing this without getting more people killed and destroying more families, then that's the course I'd be taking. But that's what a war is. You lose people regardless of what action you decide to take and you just have to move on."

Harry was breathing hard, he didn't expect an argument. They stood facing each other. 

"I'm not joining your army, Harry," Ginny whispered to him, her wand still raised at his chest. "I don't envy you; in fact I'm sorry that your destiny turned out this way. But I can't just move on. Alright? I can't get over the fact that if there wasn't a war in the first place, then maybe I'd still have the other half of my family. So I'm sorry, but this isn't my war. I'm not a part of it anymore. You've got thousands that can replace me." She finally put down her wand and walked to the closed curtain window and peeked out of the small opening looking out over the park.

"If you were that easy replace, do you think I would have wasted my time sending over Aurors or actually coming down here myself? You're irreplaceable and you know it," Harry said. 

"Flattering." Ginny said and walked away from the window to her fireplace. Harry followed her with his eyes. He needed her. If she were in this, the war could be over sooner. More people could be saved.

"Ginny, please." Harry whispered. Ginny closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "I'm asking you as a friend. I need you in this."

"Harry," Ginny said quietly. She opened her eyes. "Just leave. Put the barriers back up on the way out."

Harry sighed. He took his wand out of his pocket and walked towards the door. He looked back over at Ginny.

"Bye, Gin."

"Good-bye, Harry." She whispered, not sure if Harry even heard. 

He opened the door and walked out; putting up the barriers he tore down earlier, making a few adjustments so it was harder for anyone else to break in. Ginny looked at the door. She flicked her wand at it and it locked. She sighed and looked back over at the fire. Harry wasn't going to give up on her. It was only a matter of time before he sent someone else. 

She turned away and walked towards the bathroom so she could finally take her shower and go to bed. She flicked her wand over her shoulder and the fire went out, and the glass on the counter floated into the sink. She was prepared to say no to anyone who happened to pop by and ask her to join in the war again, as many times as it took. So far, the war hasn't done anything good for her. She's lost family and friends, and she wondered why she just didn't tell Harry to shove it up his ass the first time. 

No one ever learns that a war never does any good. 

_A/N: This is based off of some of the mixed feelings about the war in Iraq. It is not meant to be a controversial story, but everyone is entitled to their opinions. _


	2. Breaking Down

_A/N: It's a really long chapter. _

_My disclaimer is the same as everyone else's disclaimer. Enjoy._

Chapter 2 **"Breaking Down"**

Hermione didn't get missions. She's not an Auror; she's Head Healer at the England base of the Ministry of Magic. She didn't go into battle if she could help it, she didn't fling curses at death eaters and risk her life on a daily bases. That's not what she studied for. She studied to heal those who did. Of course, she's participated in this war, besides the healing and potions; she can hold her own in battle. She'd just rather not be in the midst of it all if she wasn't needed. There were others who needed her help more. Like Ron, who was injured in his last mission, and still slightly paralyzed. Like Luna, who was still in a coma, and has been for months. Like the hundreds of others that walked through her doors injured or had to be rolled in because they were unconscious and dying.

So why was there a Mission Assignment addressed to her on her desk?

Hermione stood frozen in her doorway. Her folders and papers were held loosely in her arms as she ogled at the familiar yet dreadful envelope. She walked forward slowly, dropped her papers on her desk and picked up the assignment. She held it in her hand and sighed. The last time she participated in the war was about 8 months ago; one of the bloodiest battles she's ever witnessed. Since then, she hasn't been sent on any missions and the only assignments she received were to make healing potions or, if it were very important, help invent new spells with Cutter, but those were rare occasions. She opened the envelope and read the rather short assignment. She didn't have to read it more than once.

Hermione turned on her heels and walked out of her office, her "assignment" clutched tightly in her hand and her paper work left forgotten on her desk.

"Lucy," she called to the young woman sitting at the receptionist desk. Lucy looked up.

"Yes, Hermione?" she asked. She stood up, almost nervously and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Hermione walked by her.

"I need to go talk to the Head of Missions," Hermione explained turning back to look at her. "I'm not sure when I will be back. So if anyone comes, check them in. If they're injured, get their information and find them a bed. If there aren't any, find them somewhere to rest and someone to take care of them immediately." She directed and turned around to exit.

"Yes, of course," Lucy nodded her head.

* * *

Hermione stormed her way past every cubical and person on the Missions, Strategy and Combat level of the Ministry. Heads turned her way in confusion; to them, Hermione Granger was rarely one to be angry. She ignored the stares and the questions; her co-workers who tried to ask her "What's wrong?" She didn't care for them.

She didn't bother with knocking on the door; instead she threw it open and almost felt a strange wave of satisfaction as it slammed against the wall behind it. In fact, she almost smiled. Draco looked up from his books, startled. When he saw who it was, he sighed, annoyed with the interruption.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing?" he asked closing his book. Hermione held up her hand.

"No, don't," Hermione replied angrily. "Don't ask me what's wrong." Draco stood up.

"That's not what I asked," he retorted. "I asked why-"

Hermione tilted her head and slammed his door closed, shaking the papers on Draco's wall. He closed his eyes in annoyance.

"-you insist on slamming my bloody door!" he growled. Hermione walked forward.

"Satisfaction," she said. Draco rolled his eyes. She stood in front of his desk and crossed her arms. Draco eyed the envelope in her hand.

"What do you want, Granger?"

Hermione dropped her assignment on his desk. He looked at it.

"What is this?" he asked picking it up. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"That's what I was just going to ask. You don't know?"

"Oh, no of course I do," he replied sarcastically. "I only asked because I like to waste my time." Hermione glared at him. How he got to be the Head of Missions in this Ministry, she'll never know.

"What does it look like? It's a Mission Assignment."

"Yes, it is," Draco agreed. He tossed it back in front of Hermione on the desk. "That is addressed to you. So why are you giving it to me?"

"You are the Head of Missions, are you not?" Hermione asked picking up the assignment from the desk. "Do you need another reason?"

"I'm sorry, did you come to my office to break my door and argue with me?" Draco asked rubbing his temples.

"Well it's difficult not to when you're a complete arse," Hermione whispered to him angrily.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one," he hissed through his teeth. Hermione looked down. "I didn't give you that assignment. I haven't even seen you on this level since-"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes sparkling dangerously. Draco cleared his throat.

"I don't know how you got it."

Hermione sighed. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm not taking it," she said, still clutching the assignment tightly in her hands. "I don't want it."

"That's not my problem," Draco said quietly. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "As far as I'm concerned, you're stuck with it. And to be honest, I'm not really that-"

"Give it to someone else," Hermione interrupted with finality. She threw the assignment back on the desk and got up to leave.

"I can't-"

"You are the Head of Missions are you not?" Hermione asked again, this time slower. Draco sighed frustrated.

"Yes, Granger, but-"

"Then give this mission to someone else," she pointed at the mission, her temper beginning to boil. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"I didn't give it to you in the first place. I don't have the authority to give it to someone else," Draco replied loudly. Hermione whirled around on him.

"I can't take this assignment! It's not my job!" She nearly shouted at him. Draco stared at her.

"Look, Granger, if a mission gets assigned to you, a healer, it must mean that you're the last resort. Or one of them at least," he said calmly. He shrugged. "Besides, if people aren't showing up dead in your infirmary because of this unknown mission, then it's not dangerous."

"I can't do this," Hermione whispered staring at the envelope. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop overreacting," he said and sat back down in his chair. He picked up the assignment and opened it. "God, you're worse than a self conscious, depressed teenager. I don't understand why you're so bloody scared. You wouldn't get an assignment if you couldn't protect yourself."

"I didn't say I was scared, Malfoy," Hermione sneered. "This is not my job. It's not what I signed up for. If this mission isn't dangerous, if it's not dire, why am I being sent away from my post? It's bloody pointless. People's lives are in my hands, I can't leave."

"That's the only reason?" Draco mumbled. Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes. Draco was reading her assignment.

"Of course it's not."

Draco nodded.

"Ginny Weasley," he said quietly. Hermione looked away at the mention of her friend's name, not going unnoticed. "Is she the other reason?"

Hermione glared at him and grabbed her assignment out of his hands, stuffing it back into the envelope. Draco raised his hands in confusion.

"I'm not going to share my feelings with you, Malfoy."

She turned and walked away. Draco remained seated, taken aback by the sudden departure. Only when his door slammed against his wall again did he get up and chase after her. She was striding away so quickly that Draco had to nearly jog to keep up.

"Why not, Granger?" he asked, slightly out of breath. She stopped in the empty hallway by the elevators and looked at him.

"I'm not going to share my feelings with a man who doesn't even call me by my first name or-"

"Okay then. Hermione, what is-"

"Forget it, Malfoy. I'm not taking this job, and now I know who to go to get rid of it," she interrupted him and walked towards the elevator, pushing the button to go up. Draco sighed and walked up to her. He stood next to her and looked at the blinking numbers over the elevator doors.

"Look," he said quietly. "This mission isn't a great idea, okay. And you do have more important things to do here. I agree with you." Hermione looked at him. "But do you honestly think that you're going to get out of this assignment?" He turned to look at her. The elevator door opened, and the lift waited for them to get in.

"It's worth a try," Hermione replied in a mumble and walked into the elevator. Draco walked in after her and crossed his arms in frustration. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the button for the Head of Departments.

"Why is it worth a try, Granger?" Draco asked, again watching the numbers light up as the elevator passed each level. He hated going to the Head of Departments level, it was one of the higher levels of the Ministry. It took what felt like days to get there.

"I thought we agreed with each other."

"We agreed that it wasn't a great idea and that you have better things to do," He uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets. "But, I've gone on a lot of missions that weren't the best of ideas. Some which bit into my time. I still did them though."

"Well there's this theory that I have, where you and I," Hermione pointed between the two of them, "are actually completely different people with two completely different jobs. It's your job to do missions, it's my job to heal you when you come back injured. Must I repeat the same bloody thing to you?"

Draco sighed and shifted his feet.

"The point is this mission isn't as hard as most of the assignments that I give out on a daily basis." Hermione laid her head against the elevator wall. "You could be done in a day, maybe even less. Why are you trying to get out of it so bad?" Hermione closed her eyes.

"Why do you keep asking questions that you already know the answers to?" she asked annoyed. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if you answer I will cease asking obvious questions," Draco replied. Hermione shook her head and chuckled.

"Why do you want to know?"

She waited. Draco stood silently next to her and continued to watch the numbers light up slowly one after the other.

"You need someone to talk to, Granger."

Hermione could've laughed. Just the thought of sharing her concerns with Draco Malfoy, sharing her feelings which she hasn't shared since Merlin knows how long, was ludicrous. That Draco even offered to lend his ear or his shoulder or whatever it was he was offering to console her was bordering on insane.

But she didn't laugh. She kept her eyes closed. The offer was tempting. But she couldn't take it; this is just one of those things she'd save for her therapist or keep to herself.

"You know I'm not going to talk to you," she said to Draco. They did this all the time. They'd argue then they'd have a civil conversation. Not always in that order and sometimes repeating itself for hours.

"Then who are you going to talk to? Potter?" Draco questioned incredulously. Hermione would've rolled her eyes if her eyes weren't closed. Harry wasn't the friend that she told her troubles to anymore. Sure he was still her best friend and he'd be the one who she'd rather have offer a shoulder, but he hasn't in a long time. He's just been so busy with his work; she couldn't just distract him with her problems. So talking to Harry was out of the question.

"I'm not going to talk to anyone. Why do I have to?"

Draco leaned heavily against the elevator walls. Whether he liked it or not, he cared for Hermione. She was a month older than him, but he felt like her older brother, even though they still never called each other by their first names. He found himself always protecting her and making sure she's in no danger. In turn, he couldn't count the times she's saved his life. If he was injured, he'd choose Hermione to heal him over any top ranked healer in the world, even though she already ranked in the top five. He trusted her more than anyone else in his life. And with all the things she's done for him, he felt like he owed it to her to help her. Even if she pisses him off sometimes.

Most of times.

"You haven't talked to your therapist in-"

"I talk to my therapist everyday," she growled through her teeth. Hermione's eyes snapped open. She turned to Draco angrily. "But seeing as she's in a bloody coma, she hasn't really been able to give me any advice."

"Granger, you need to fucking talk to someone then," he replied back just as angry. "You were appointed a therapist for a reason."

Hermione walked up to him, her hand just itching for her wand.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," she spat at him angrily. Draco stared at her. Hermione could've stunned him, could have punched him in the nose and it was taking all of her will power to restrain herself. "I _ask_ my therapist for help. I ask her for help even when she can't hear me. I didn't ask you for any. I don't even know why you followed me up here. So do us both a favor, and mind your own business."

Draco stood up straight so he looked down on her. Hermione didn't step back.

"You came specifically to _my_ office and interrupted _my_ day asking for _my _help," he growled through his teeth, pointing at Hermione. "_You _made this my business." Hermione slapped his hand away from her.

"I went to you only because you are the Head of Missions. I thought I needed to go to you to get rid of this assignment, but you couldn't do it," she held up her assignment in his face. "I didn't go to you to spill pages of my feelings and have you give me advice. I didn't bloody ask you for any."

"Welcome to the Head of Departments and Court of Magical Law," the doors to the elevator opened to an empty lobby. Hermione abruptly turned around and walked out, heading straight for the Head of Departments office down one of the hallways the lobby broke into. Draco chased her angrily. Once he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and aggressively spun her around. She almost lost her footing, and when she regained her balance she grabbed a hold of her wand furiously.

"You listen here Granger," Draco said angrily, grabbing his wand as well. "You may not want my advice, but you bloody well need some."

"Okay, fine Malfoy," Hermione yanked her arm out of his grasp. "What's this brilliant advice that you're so desperate to get off your chest?!"

"Take the bloody assignment!" he shouted at her. Hermione shook her head at him.

"Why?!"

"Because you need it!"

Hermione stood quietly. Of all the things she expected Draco to say, this wasn't even on her list. The fact that it was even advice completely took her off guard. And as much as she hated herself to admit…he was right.

Being Head Healer, she's seen enough injuries and death, especially in the war zone, to keep her in therapy for the rest of her life. But with Luna in a coma and Ginny gone from the Ministry, she's got no one to talk to anymore. Sure there was Harry, but he's always busy. There's Cho and Ron, but it's not the same. And because of the lack of help she's been receiving, the anger and pain and a ton of other emotions have, in turn, been bottled up inside of her and has started taking its toll on her mental health. Recently she's been losing sleep and receiving headaches that would make her crumble in pain. She seldom leaves the ministry now, let alone her own office or infirmary. So yes, she could use this. And yet-

"I don't need Ginny for that," Hermione said finally. She turned around and walked away. Draco groaned.

"So, what then?" he asked as he followed behind her, not having it in him to jog by her side. "You're just going to walk yourself into a fit of depression, talk your way out of a chance to finally force you to get away from the Ministry and confide in your unconscious therapist?"

"No," Hermione answered as she turned down another door filled hallway. "I'd really rather talk to my therapist when she's awake."

"Well she's in a coma."

"I know that," Hermione said annoyed. "Why do you think Harry gave me this mission? So I can have someone to talk to? So I can get some fresh air? You know bloody well what he wants me to do."

Draco clenched his fists, but didn't ask anymore questions. Harry has sent a selected few of Draco's men to Ginny's home, all which have come back unconscious or with broken limbs. Harry had become obsessed with getting her back in the war. Draco shoved his hands in his pocket, frustrated with both the argument he just had and Harry's obsession, and followed Hermione as she walked towards the last door in the hallway. She knocked and crossed her arms anxiously. Draco scoffed and leaned against the wall next to her.

"You knock on his door…"

"Shut up," Hermione snapped exasperated. She could hear the creak from Harry's chair and his dragging footsteps. He opened the door and gave them smile. He probably hasn't slept in days. Hermione shook her head.

"No," Hermione said bluntly and pushed past him. She dropped her assignment on his desk and turned around to face them crossing her arms. Harry sighed and looked at Draco, who shrugged and walked into the office.

"No what?" Harry asked calmly and closed the door. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Draco rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall and Hermione glared at Harry. He sunk back in his chair defeated. "Why not?"

"You know why not," Hermione said as she sat down in front of Harry's desk. "And you also know that I am unwilling to do it."

Harry rubbed the side of his temples to soothe his headache caused by work and lack of sleep.

"Unwilling," he said quietly to himself. He looked from Hermione to Draco and back again. "I assume that Malfoy is with you because you went to him this morning to get rid of the assignment."

"Yes," said Draco and Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance and Draco crossed his arms.

"And you've realized that he can't do anything about it," Harry pointed out the obvious, which struck a nerve in his two visitors.

"Obviously," said Hermione.

"Then what do you think is going to happen here?" Harry asked seriously. He leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands on top of his desk. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Harry, what were you thinking? What, in your right mind, honestly believes that I will take this job?" she asked quietly, leaning forward in her chair as well.

"Because it's your job to follow my orders," he replied almost angrily. Draco looked taken aback by Harry's unusual strictness. Hermione, however wasn't fazed.

"It's my job to cure patients. It's my job heal injuries," Hermione said, her voice rising. "It's _my job_ to name the dead bodies that come to my offices. It's my job to inform any family members of a death, assuming they have any left. It is_ not_ my job to leave my office and fetch a resigned soldier!" Whatever will power Hermione was holding on to, had now disappeared from her mental grasp.

"Hermione, this mission is important," Harry began slowly. "You have to understand this. I would not have assigned it to you if I had anyone else to give it to."

"If you're so god damned desperate to complete this mission, then do it yourself." She got up, her chair scratching the floor as it slid back. "I'm not doing this," she said quietly as she turned towards the door. Draco watched her as she walked forward. But Harry wasn't about to let her leave. He couldn't.

"I've already tried," Harry called after her. Draco looked at him and Hermione turned around. Harry looked down.

"And?"

"She said no," Harry said quietly.

"Then go convince her."

Harry sighed. "It's hard to convince her when she has her wand pointed at your chest," he admitted, almost sheepishly.

Hermione scoffed and threw her hand up.

"That's just great Harry." Hermione grumbled. If she knew this morning was going to be so stressful, she never would've showed up. Harry looked up at her, desperation hidden under thick layers of confidence.

"You're the last resort, Mione," Harry said with re-found authority.

"Why am I the last resort? What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked angrily

"Just talk to her."

"Talk to her?! What the hell do you expect me to say to convince her, Harry?"

Harry stared at her for a moment. He's said everything he could think of when he saw Ginny. Nothing worked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Draco asked incredulously in the background. Harry shot him a look

"No, I don't know," he clarified aggravated. "I didn't write you a bloody script, Hermione. I just need someone who can do this, okay?" Hermione stared at him.

"How do you even know I can do this? What makes you so bloody confident?" she crossed her arms defiantly.

"I have faith."

Hermione stared at him. It wasn't good enough.

"I hope you've taken in all considerations," Hermione said quietly.

"All the ones that matter," Harry replied. He got up and walked over to his window.

"So you've considered the fact that Ginny has put four of Draco's men in the hospital, and you want me to go to her house and try to do what they failed to do?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"His men didn't follow orders," Harry answered as he watched London move about its day. "I just want you to talk to her. She won't attack you."

"She raised her wand at you, Harry! Are you going to claim that she wasn't prepared to use it?"

"She was very prepared," he answered absently. Hermione was getting frustrated at the lack of attention from Harry.

"Look," she said frustrated and walked foward, "We don't know what Ginny is capable of anymore. It's been eight months. Ginny's on the run, do you honestly believe that she cares about anyone else's life but her own? Do you really think it's a brilliant idea to send me away from the Ministry while we're still in a war and the infirmary is quickly filling beyond its normal capacity?" Hermione's voice had risen to the verge of shouting. However, Harry continued to stare out of his window.

"I think it's the best idea we have."

"Harry, listen to me!" She slammed her hand on his desk. Harry spun around. "Do you realize how much danger you put us in because you're wasting our time with your ludicrous obsession?!"

"Ludicrous?!" He yelled back angrily. "My obsession can save us from this war, Hermione!"

"How Harry? She's just one witch," Hermione shouted. "She's not as powerful as you make her out to be, she's not a Goddess! How does she make a difference?"

Harry stared at her. He put his hands on the desk and addressed Draco.

"Get out," he said without looking at him. Draco clenched his jaw as if to object, but left without a word. Hermione turned to watch him go. Harry laid his hand on the assignment. He sighed.

"Why won't you take this assignment, Hermione?"

Hermione dropped her head. She sat down.

"This isn't my job," Hermione said quietly as though drained. "Why did you give me this?"

"You're the only person I can think of that is capable of convincing her to come back," Harry said to her with desperation plain in his voice. He sat down in his seat.

"The last resort, Harry?" Hermione said scoffing. "Who have you asked? Four different people? You didn't even ask her brothers. How can I be your last choice? I'm not even an Auror, for Merlin's sake."

"You're her best friend," Harry said. "Ron, George, Charlie, not even Bill will do this. I don't have to ask them to know. If anyone can talk her into it, it has to be you." Hermione shook her head angrily, as if trying to shake the mere thought of "best friends" out of her mind.

"I haven't spoken to her since she left," she said. "So best friends? I don't think so. If her brothers won't do it, what makes you think I-"

"She won't hurt you," Harry said cutting of Hermione's rant. "That's what you're afraid of isn't it? That's why you're so unwilling; you're scared."

Hermione looked at him quietly. She saw the Harry she used to be friends with. A Harry she hasn't seen since they were still in Hogwarts more than six years ago. The Harry that could try and figure her out, convince her that maybe this actually was the best idea. Could it be possible…

"You're terrified that she's going to pull her wand out, threaten you, and even though she'll have it ready and pointed directly at your chest, you won't have it in you to raise your own wand and defend yourself."

Hermione looked past Harry to the window behind him. She wanted him to guess her reason. She prayed for anyone to guess her reason because she was desperate for someone to talk to, but she didn't want to tell anyone. If he thought he knew what was wrong with her, how she felt, what she was thinking, then he'd help her with what he assumed was the problem. And she'd get the advice she needed ever since Luna went into a coma and Ginny resigned from her position.

He was so close.

"She's just one witch," she said quietly.

"This one witch is what kept the population in your infirmary half of what it is now. She may not be a Goddess and she may not be the best in the world, but she was the Head of Combat for a reason. Do you realize how many lives could've been saved from injury or death if she never left, if she came back?" Harry asked angrily. Hermione hated to agree with him. She was running out of beds in her infirmary, it never used to be this crowded. For Hermione, it was enough reason to change her mind. She focused back on Harry.

"Answer my question," she said. "Why me?"

Harry sat down and sighed.

"Because I know you want her back as badly as I do. You, of all people, know exactly how important it is that she returns."

Hermione looked away. She did want Ginny back. Almost as badly as she wanted Luna to wake up. Whether their reasons were the same, she highly doubted it. She exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Alright, Harry. I'll do it," she said in a whisper.

As much of a waste of time it really was and despite how much she still didn't want to take the mission, she didn't think she could stand to see another one of her colleagues, another one of her friends, roll into her infirmary on a stretcher. Everyday she begged whatever higher being that was there to listen for no more dead bodies which she had to study to be able to put a name to the sometimes disfigured face. For no more crying families where she was the cause of their heartbreak because she held the dreadful information that a loved one was dead and she couldn't prevent it. For no more injured friends in which she had to take care of, knowing that with some of them it was a lost cause anyways. And no matter how much she begged, no matter how loud she pleaded at the top of her lungs, no higher being had helped her yet.

But, if Ginny could help lower the death rate, if she could be the higher power to help make it stop just a little bit, then she'll take the assignment. Even if she has to face what she has been trying to avoid. She shook her head ruefully and stood up and grabbed the folder.

"Just know that I hate you for this," she said as she turned and walked towards the door. Harry smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Hermione," he called after her as she shut the door behind her.

Hermione leaned heavily against the door and sighed, annoyed when she saw Draco standing next to it. He looked at the assignment in her hand and shook his head.

"Potter can be pretty bloody convincing can't he?" he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Hermione opened the doors to the infirmary and groaned to see it busy. Every healer that worked in the mornings was hurrying from bed to bed, from medical cabinets to incoming patients to awaiting colleagues and families. Hermione watched as a worried mother and father sat huddled in the waiting room. Hermione had seen enough crying mothers and shaking fathers in her career, she briefly wondered how she could've gotten through a month without a therapist. She turned towards the hospital beds and she stared as she recognized some new patients and even fewer stations left empty.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned to find Lucy standing behind her with files spilling out of her arms. Hermione grabbed some of them out of her hands that were falling and saw names on the tabs of the folder. She recognized some; Dean Thomas and Hannah Abbot had just been admitted. She looked up when Lucy started to speak again, her voice sounding as though she were underwater.

"Oh, thank you," Lucy said gratefully as she straightened out the remaining folders in her arms. "Um, there was a small attack on a base outside of Scotland, not a lot of injuries, only two critical and no deaths. These are the folders of the patients that had just been admitted, all with complete synopsis of the incident and their injuries," Lucy said as she handed Hermione the rest of the folders. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and turned to look over the beds. "Oh, Cho needs to talk to you about Katie and Alice's progress. She's unsure of what spell had hit the both of th-"

"Did she talk to Cutter?" Hermione interrupted distantly. She spotted Cho doing her daily check ups on Katie while giving directions to another healer.

"Cutter's not coming in until later and she says it's urgent," Lucy said turning back around. Hermione nodded. "Ron asked for you, and Michelle needs your help on a certain healing potion."

"How's Luna?" Hermione asked. There was a small sense of hope that was always in her voice whenever it came to Luna's recovery. Lucy shook her head sadly.

"Still the same."

"Okay," Hermione said disappointed. "Thank you." Lucy gave a small smile and nodded. She walked away and Hermione looked down at the folders. There were so many, she wasn't gone for more than an hour or so. It's unbelievable. She sighed and looked up, catching the eyes of Cho Chang. She looked back sympathetically, possibly being the only person, other than Draco, aware of Hermione's mental stress. Hermione turned around and walked towards her office, knowing for a fact that Cho would follow her.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. She dropped the folders on her desk, noticing the discarded folders from earlier and groaned. She leaned over on her desk and put her head in her hands. She couldn't take this much longer. It was taking all the strength in her to not break down.

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione sighed.

"Come in," she mumbled behind her fingers. She peeked out just in time to see Cho walk in. Cho sat down in the chair in front of Hermione's desk and put her head on the table to look Hermione in the eye. She smiled.

"I don't know what spell hit them, Cho." Hermione said quietly. She lifted her head up so only her chin rested in her palm. Cho lifted her head up as well.

"I didn't expect you to," she grinned. Hermione stood up and walked over to her side of the desk. "You just looked-"

"Stressed? Depressed? Strung out? Tired? What?" Hermione answered exhausted. "I'm all of those and more Cho, and I just got an assignment that adds to my slowly dissolving sanity." She plopped down in her chair.

"An assignment?" Cho asked confused.

"A Missions Assignment," Hermione said, moving away the folders to grab the assignment. Cho frowned.

"You must be-" She leaped up and grabbed the mission assignment out of Hermione's hands. "You can't be serious." She said turning it around in her hands as if trying to find a flaw in its authenticity.

"Well I just spent an hour of my morning trying to find out if it was and if I can get rid of it." Cho looked up.

"And?"

"It is," Hermione clarified as she stood up to take the assignment out of Cho's hand. "And I can't."

Cho stared at her, utter disbelief written on her features. Hermione dropped the assignment on her desk and sat back down, waiting for the expected barrage of questions.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean, it was assigned to me, not by Malfoy, but by Harry," Hermione explained. "And I have agreed to take this assignment." She closed her eyes as she saw the outburst build up in Cho.

"Hermione!" she screeched. "You can't take this assignment. We have far too many patients. You cannot afford to leave right now." Hermione sighed. She knows all this.

"Cho, as much as I'd hate to agree with Harry, he's right in saying that this assignment could possibly save more people from ending up here," Hermione rubbed her forehead. "And I don't know your feelings on this, but personally, I'm really tired of seeing my friends on their death beds."

"I'm tired of it as well, but you're Head Healer. How can Harry, of all people, decide to send you, of all people, away to – to do what exactly?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, it's what matters the most."

"No, it doesn't matter and frankly it's none of your business," Hermione said firmly. She sat up and straightened the folders on her desk. "Just understand that it's important and that I've agreed to take the assignment."

"What about the patients, Hermione?" Cho was beginning to get a little peeved. "The life and death of our colleagues is important as well. We've been receiving loads of patients that have to travel miles to get here just so they can receive medical attention because we're one of the only standing infirmaries in Europe. We can't have you, our Head Healer; gallivanting all over Europe when we're still in desperate need for mere space so our _dying_ co-workers and allies can have a place to rest."

"I wish it were as easy as just 'gallivanting all over Europe,' but unfortunately for me, it's not that bloody simple," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing. "I've considered all this, trust me. It's one of the first things I considered. I spent an _hour_ of my morning trying to get rid of this assignment because of these considerations. However, in spite of this, I have agreed to take this assignment."

Cho sat in silence. Hermione groaned and placed her elbows on her desk, putting her head in her hands. Her decision was set, she made up her mind. Thinking about it would only cause her frustration, and she needed to live through this day without breaking down.

"Hermione," Cho said quietly. "You're not well enough to accept an assignment. You look exhausted, like you haven't been sleeping. And I know you've been getting these head aches."

"I'm not blind to my own health, Cho," Hermione whispered.

"Then why did you take this assignment? The result of this mission could mean nothing. In fact, you may be putting more people's lives on the line, including your own. How long are you even going to be gone?"

Hermione sighed. She picked her head up and sat back in her chair. Cho was portraying the part of her conscious that told her to ignore the mission. The part of her conscious that she refused to listen to.

"It's across London. A couple of days at most," Hermione answered distantly. Cho shook her head.

"Two days? Who is going to control the infirmary with you gone?"

"You are."

Cho sat in shocked silence. Hermione raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"What's that?" Hermione asked. She stood up and walked around her desk. "No more objections now that you've found out you'll be taking over the infirmary when I'm gone?" She grabbed her assignment off the desk and walked out of her office.

The infirmary seemed to have gotten busier while Hermione and Cho were in the office. It looked as if more patients had shown up and the number of healers and medi-witches had doubled, nearly tripled. Yet, despite these numbers, the infirmary remained oddly quite, save for the sobs and cries and whispered conversations. Hermione walked fast, looking at each patient as she passed. She stuffed her assignment in her robe and sighed when she heard footsteps behind her.

"You shouldn't leave, Hermione," Cho said once she was behind her. "I can't control this place by myself. Not for two days."

"Of course you can," Hermione said, turning a corner ending up in another long section of beds. "It's not that hard." Cho groaned and grabbed Hermione's arm and spun her around.

"Save the bullshit," Cho whispered. She looked around to make sure she hasn't caused any disturbance. "This position has taken a major toll on your health. It's one of the major reasons you were appointed to Luna for help. But now that she's injured, it seems like you're always just mere seconds from shutting down completely."

"Please, do not talk to me about this," Hermione hissed at her. "I've gotten an earful from Malfoy, I don't need to hear it from you as well."

Hermione looked at the patients next to her, grateful that they were all resting. She motioned Cho to follow her. They walked in silence past many more beds of patients.

"What's the mission?"

"What?" Hermione looked at her.

"What are you assigned to do that is so damn important you have to leave your post?" Cho asked impatiently. Hermione didn't answer right away. Cho stopped her in front of a couple of empty beds. "What is it?"

"I explained this. It's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business now, okay?" Cho said angrily. "If I'm going to take over while you're away, I think I deserve the right to know why you're leaving in the first place. It's important that I do, so I can be prepared if it's you that I might have to take care of."

Hermione sighed, suddenly thankful to be stopped where there were no patients. She doesn't want to explain her actions. She looked down.

"If there's a possibility," she said quietly. Cho could hear the desperation in Hermione's voice. "Just the tiniest, that this mission could save a lot more people than we can, maybe even lessen the flow of incoming patients, then does it really matter what the mission is? If this mission could be the answer to our prayers, I will take it." Cho shook her head.

"But what if-"

"What? What if it doesn't help? What if it turns out to be pointless? Then there's nothing I can do about it," Hermione answered, tears of frustration in her eyes. "And am I wasting my time? Maybe. Perhaps I will come back empty handed, in fact it's probable. But I'm not going to toss aside this mission when there is the _possibility_ that it can save more people so I don't have to see them. It'll help make my job a little more bearable."

Cho stared at her silently, considering Hermione's explanation. She sighed and threw up her hands in defeat.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall behind her.

"In a couple of hours," she said with a groan. "While I'm gone you need to check on everyone at least once depending on their condition. Right now, I want you to check on the patients that just arrived this morning. All the folders containing their descriptions are on my desk."

Cho opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione help up her hand.

"Please," she said quietly. "Just go."

"Fine," Cho sighed. She turned to walk back towards Hermione's office. "Just please tell me when you're leaving," she said as an after thought. She turned around to look at Hermione, the same desperation in her eyes. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Cho shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're getting yourself into. If it will hurt you or if it won't, I haven't the slightest clue. I just want to be as prepared as possible," she said quietly, so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear her. She nodded and Cho smiled, giving her a thankful nod before walking away.

Hermione frowned as she watched Cho leave. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. She wants to tell Cho what the mission is. She wants to tell her everything. Acceptance is a hard thing to come by and it's why she hides so many aspects of herself from others. But, she hated hiding things from Cho; she worries so much for Hermione.

* * *

Ron smiled when he spotted Hermione. He pushed himself into a sitting position, which was difficult since his legs were still not working properly. Hermione smiled when she made it to his bed side.

"Hey."

"Hey, Mione," he greeted as he reached over to give her a one armed hug.

"How're you doing?" she asked as she pulled away. Ron shrugged and looked down at his sheet covered legs.

"Still not functioning to its fullest extent," he said as he patted his thigh. "I have feeling though." He gave Hermione a toothy grin and she chuckled.

"That's something," she said quietly as she looked down at his legs. She sighed; at least some of her patients were getting better.

"What's wrong?" he asked, catching her eyes again. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She heard Ron sigh.

"Did you check on Luna today?" He asked quietly. Hermione squeezed her eyes tighter and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked at him and opened her mouth to respond; only to find out that she didn't have the words in mind or the voice in her throat. She shook her head instead.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine, Hermione," Ron whispered to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Don't say that," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because." She pulled her arm away and hugged herself. She looked down. Ron looked to his left to a curtained off bed in a secluded corner. He rubbed his head. The only time he's seen Luna is when the medi-witches and healers open them to give her her check up. It pained him to see her still in a coma. He hasn't seen her blue eyes that omitted comfort and reassurace in months.

"I want her to get better too," he said.

"I know."

"She helped everyone."

"It's just," she sat down next to his bed and looked at Luna's curtained off station. She shook her head. "I don't want to get my hopes up," she said so quietly it was if she had only mouthed the words.

Ron stared. He nodded his head in complete understanding. He sighed again and looked down. He missed everyone he's lost and he feels for everyone lying in a similar bed as he. He used to see Luna as well; almost every Head of any department was required to report to her on a regular basis. But he knew Hermione's job. He knew the stress she was put through everyday because he saw it first hand for months. Hermione needed Luna more than anyone else.

"I got an assignment today," Hermione broke into Ron's thoughts. He looked to her surprised.

"What's that? A new potion needs-"

He stopped as Hermione pulled the envelope out of her robe. She placed it on his legs and watched as Ron stared bloody daggers at it. He pursed his lips together and his mind went blank. Hermione touched his hand and Ron looked up at her.

"What's happening?" he asked her, worried that his men, his friends, and his colleagues were in danger while he was getting well. To his relief, Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing's happening," she said, smiling at Ron's almost heroic concern. "It's a mission, yes, but there's no battle right now." Ron, though reassured, was frustrated with his worry.

"I hate being here," Ron said looking around. "No offense," he said hastily and Hermione smiled, "but I hate not being able to do anything. I hate not being able to walk. I hate…just lying here. I hate the danger my friends are put in and I can't do anything about it."

Hermione looked down at the mission and sighed. She'd tell Ron, he needs to know, it's his sister.

"It's not dangerous," she said hesitantly. "But it's from Harry."

Ron stared at her. He could figure it out if he wasn't in denial. He grabbed the assignment and slowly opened it. When he read the mission he closed his eyes and had to restrain himself from crumpling up the paper in a mixture of anger and exasperation.

"He needs to leave her alone," he growled. "She has her own life; he needs to fucking stay out of it. Her life is not under his control anymore!"

Suddenly, Hermione felt guilty. She never thought of Ginny's personal space, which made Hermione disgusted with herself. Guilt, selfishness and disgust; a combination of emotions that Hermione couldn't take. She groaned as a headache had begun to form and she put her hand to her head.

"You accepted the mission didn't you?"

Hermione cringed behind her hand. She looked at him, trying to hide the unshed tears that she was sure was glistening in her eyes.

"I didn't want to," she whispered.

"Hermione-"

"No," she said, closing her eyes again as the pain in her head was at its climax. "Please. I have to take this mission, it was assigned to me. And I don't feel like repeating a conversation I just had with Cho." She sighed when the pain subsided, relieved that it had only been a small one. When she opened her eyes she was thankful to find that Ron was looking away.

"I don't want her in this war," he whispered, still not looking at her.

Hermione sighed. She doesn't want Ginny in the war either. She just wants her back.

"I don't either."

Ron looked down and smiled, to Hermione's surprise. He shook his head and looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"I don't need to tell you why, right?" he asked sniffing. "I mean, there's no reason to repeat an already played out conversation."

Hermione tried to keep her tears from falling down her face, failing as a drop stubbornly escaped her eye. She stood up and took a seat on Ron's bed. She grabbed his hand, wiping her eyes with her other. She can't break down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Ron sighed and pulled her into another hug, this time with both arms.

"I'm sorry, too," he whispered back.

Hermione tearfully smiled.

* * *

Hermione opened the curtains surrounding Luna's bed slowly and hesitantly. Though she was devastated that Luna was still unconscious, she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Hermione closed the curtains around her and walked over to the bed, flicking a silencing charm over her shoulder.

"Hi," she whispered, tears already sparking in her eyes from the simple greeting.

She sat down on the bed next to Luna, and grabbed her hand. She sighed, wanting desperately for Luna to squeeze her hand back. Hermione pulled Luna's hand up to her lips and kissed it, keeping it against her cheek when she spoke.

"I'm going to see Ginny," she told Luna.

She stared at Luna's sleeping face, searching for any sign that she was waking up. With no sign, she put her head in her hands, Luna's hand still in hers, and groaned. Usually it's not this hard visiting Luna, but today it was almost heartbreaking. Whether it was Ginny, or her patients, or that she was leaving, or the mixture of discouragement and encouragement from her colleagues and friends, Hermione hadn't the slightest idea. Perhaps it was just the combination of problems that made it so unbearable to see Luna in a coma.

"God," she whispered, pained. She looked up to the peaceful face, bringing Luna's hand back to the bed. "I really miss you, Luna. I wouldn't have to lie to you. I want to tell you that I ultimately accepted this mission because I miss Ginny. And I know that shouldn't be the reason, but it is. I'm afraid of what's going to happen when I go there."

Hermione sniffed and closed her eyes, still holding Luna's hand tightly. She opened her eyes again and a new batch of tears fell down her face.

"I want you to tell me what I should do when I go see her. I want you to tell me that I'm doing the right thing because I know I'm being selfish. I want you to talk to me. I need you to talk to me today." Hermione cried. "I don't want to leave my patients. I don't want to leave you. I'm frightened that something bad is going to happen, and I'm not going to be here to prevent it because I was off doing something stupid and selfish. And I can't get out of it because I'm fooled by Harry's hope that Ginny can help stop the pain of war. It's utterly ludicrous, but I'm fooled and I'm blinded."

Hermione squeezed Luna's hand tighter.

"I miss having someone to talk to, Luna. This is too much," she cried. "I can't handle this. I need help."

She paused as she again searched the sleeping face. Hermione caressed Luna's cheek, tears slowly cascading down her own.

"Please wake up," she whispered. "Please."

Luna remained asleep.

And Hermione broke down.

_A/N: This chapter was simply a way to portray Hermione's relationship with certain characters. _

_I've been thinking about writing a series of stories that connect to one another. So, I'll have a series about Luna. And Harry. And Malfoy. And what happened before all of this, just to answer questions and give back story, but in their own story. Whatever the story, the will all connect to this story and each other. It's complicating, but it's something to do. And i think it'll be fun._


	3. Abandoning Home

Chapter 3 **"Abandoning Home"**

It was snowing again.

The customers of the muggle bookstore were wrapped tightly in long coats and thick scarves, half of them only there to avoid the blistering cold. Ginny, grateful that hardly any customers were in the New Age section, sat curled in a plush reading chair in a corner of the store and waited for her shift to end. She stared out the frost covered window and scanned the snow covered street, the crowded shops, the hurrying pedestrians. There was something out there, Ginny could feel it. It was faint, and it didn't crawl up her spine. It settled in the pit of her stomach. It was different.

But it was just a feeling.

Ginny swiped her stubborn bangs off to the side, only to have them fall back in place as she stared into the eyes of her reflection, hardly able to recognize herself. Her usual long, bright red hair was now a short, choppy black and her once striking blue eyes were a depressing dark green. She turned away, the stranger in the window making her uncomfortable. She checked her watch, and stood up to leave, her shift finally over. Stuffing her hands in her pocket, she walked towards the exit, side stepping many customers on the way.

"Lena."

Ginny turned her head, having almost forgotten that that was her name, to her boss who stood behind a cash register. Slightly embarrassed, she blushed and strode towards her.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"You're not working this weekend," her boss answered, not once looking at Ginny as she rang up a customer, who bought what looked like the entire collection of Anne Rice novels. Ginny nodded her head, grateful to finally have a free weekend.

"Thank you," Ginny turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Um, Lena," her boss beckoned her again, holding something towards her. Ginny turned. "You forgot your glasses. You don't want to be blinded out there in the snow."

"Oh," Ginny walked over and grabbed her glasses, turning swiftly to leave, throwing another "Thank you" over her shoulder. She pushed the entrance doors open and stepped into the cold, crisp, November weather. With her glasses off, her temporary eyes could only see a blur of white and blue. She threw on her hood and put on her glasses, sighing contentedly when she saw that the streets were nearly deserted. She watched as her silent breath crystallized into vivid clouds, wishing desperately that she could just Apparate to her loft. She wrapped her coat tightly around her body and began the journey home.

Looking down to avoid eye contact with any of the scarce civilians walking past her, Ginny fingered her wand that lay dormant in her coat pocket. Outside, the mysterious feeling was stronger and growing and the small shocks it was emitting made her heart beat faster. Ginny looked over her shoulder. Seeing no one there only made Ginny more frantic. The stronger the feeling became, the more familiar it began to feel. And it almost made Ginny choke.

Turning down an ally, Ginny quickened her pace to that of a near sprint. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger and now, without a doubt in her mind, Ginny knew exactly what it was. Her breathing turned to short sharp gasps, her heart beating at an unnatural pace and she was quite sure that the cause was following her. She grabbed hold of her wand, and in the middle of ally, positive that there were no witnesses to whatever she may have to do to her stalker, turned around and pointed it at throat level.

No one.

Ginny stared confused and frustrated. She looked up and behind her, and lowered her wand when no one showed themselves. She knew she was there, she had to be. Ginny could smell her, could sense her like she was standing right in front of her. She leaned against the side of the building and put her hand to her forehead. Maybe she was going crazy; she hasn't been sleeping well in years, hardly able to close her eyes in the past months. Her lost family and friends, her failures often visited her, unwanted and unrelenting during the nights she was able to fall asleep. Tears were trying to force their way out of her eyes, and Ginny shook her head furiously. She wasn't crazy, the feeling was too authentic, too strong for it to be just a feeling, for it to just be in her head. She was out there, and if she wasn't standing in the ally with her, then she was close.

Then, the feeling began to lessen. Against Ginny's will, her heart ached at the sudden loss, the shocks dying down to a mere butterfly feeling. Instead of calming down, it made Ginny panic. She can't leave; she has to see her, even if it is her running away. Looking around frantically, Ginny desperately searched for something to indicate that she was actually there. A robe whisking around the corner, the sound of footsteps, anything other than just a sense. But nothing, and the feeling was just a feeling once more.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered her name. She looked down the alley one last time, making sure that it was empty, before walking away, shoving her wand back into her pocket and angrily wiping the stray tear that had fought its way out of her eye.

Ginny walked up the steps to her loft, the feeling still dim. With a shaking hand, she grabbed her key out of her pocket, and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her gently on the shoulder. Turning around, Ginny sighed to see that it was only her mailman.

"I'm sorry Ms. Svevo," the small old man apologized with a smile and handed Ginny her mail.

"Thanks," Ginny whispered, tucking the mail under her arm. The mailman turned and walked away. Ginny opened her door and checked behind her one last time before shutting the door.

Her loft was dark, and her appearance had already begun to change back to normal. She grabbed her wand out of her pocket and took off her coat, placing it on the coat rack by the door. She walked over to her couch and sat down, throwing her keys, glasses and mail on the coffee table. She flicked her wand towards the fire place, making it spring to life and waved her wand over the coffee table, conjuring up a glass of fire whiskey. Even in the confines of her home, the feeling was still there, though faint. More than anything, Ginny wanted it to leave her. It was a tease, she figured, and a mean one at that. While her breathing had slowed, her heart still raced to the point where Ginny was sure it would run straight out of her chest.

She would move again. Too many know where she lives anyways, and it will only be a matter of time before the Death Eaters find her. Those that she has abandoned have already made it their business to visit her, despite her various ways of clearly stating that she does not wish for their company. She rubbed her eyes; there was no way to avoid _her_ though. It was already a miracle that she has not waltzed into Ginny's home in the past months, like many of her other colleagues, and for that Ginny was immensely grateful. But if she moved, she will still be easily found by her, not matter how far she decided stray. If Ginny could feel her like this, Hermione could track her anywhere and a small part of her was surging with undying love. If Hermione ever needed her, ever had to search for her like Ginny was sure she had done only moments ago, she would have no problem with finding her.

But she ran away. If Ginny was right, and it was Hermione that was following her, she was far too scared to present herself. Was it she that frightened her? The thought made Ginny cringe and curse. She was meant to be feared. Her enemies approached her with extreme caution, even her old allies sometimes kept their distance. But Hermione was never afraid of her. She never had a reason to be, and Ginny made sure she knew that.

Then, without warning, the feeling began to grow, and the array of shocks shooting toward her heart made Ginny shake. She looked up to the door, and knew that Hermione was there. She got up carefully, her wand gripped tightly in her hand. Every step toward the door made the feeling grow and grow until it nearly consumed her body. Once at the door, she had to stop to control her erratic breathing. She reached out with a steady hand and touched the door knob, closing her eyes as a surge of energy shot through her arm. If Hermione was not on the other side of that door, then Ginny has definitely gone crazy. Yanking the door open in a surge of deep excitement and stubborn fear, she was surprised to find her sanity was secured.

Hermione stood on Ginny's doorstep, shivering. Her brown eyes met blue, and her heart nearly melted. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes, unfelt. Ginny stared, her hand falling off the door knob, her wand dropping to the floor. She's dreamed of this encounter for months, and every possibility, every exit strategy was forgotten. Her body surged and pulsated with a mixture of emotions, and Ginny had no idea what to do, but to step aside and let her in.

Hermione walked past Ginny, her arms crossed over her chest. The warmth of the loft made Hermione relax only the slightest bit. Upon hearing the door close behind her, she turned to find Ginny standing right in front of her. Hermione lightly gasped, the close proximity making her nerves dance and her mind fog up. Staring into Ginny's eyes, Hermione forgot why she came. This was Ginny. She could feel her, it wasn't a dream. She could finally look into those brilliant blue eyes that have haunted her every night. Emotions swirled. Questions piled up. Even tears were evident, causing Hermione's tears to finally leak out of her eyes. Ginny reached out hesitantly, and lightly touched Hermione's cheek, gently wiping away her tears with her thumb, almost out of habit. Hermione closed her eyes, unconsciously leaning in closer, her body desperate for the once lost contact, before abruptly pulling away and stepping backwards.

Ginny's hand stayed in the air for a moment longer, her thumb and index finger rubbing the stray tears into her flesh. She put her hand down and opened her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by the sharp slap across her face. Ginny touched her cheek, wincing slightly to find that it stung. She stared, shocked. Hermione stared back, eyes glistening with anger.

"Hermione-"

Tears pouring down her face, Hermione stepped forward and shoved Ginny against the front door with strength that surprised the both of them. Ginny grunted in pain as the door knob dug into her back and reached up just in time to grab Hermione's arm before her hand collided with her face a second time.

"Hermione stop!" Ginny yelled, trying to push her away with her free arm. Hermione reached between them and grabbed Ginny's arm, yanking it up and slamming it against the door by her head. Her body was close, her face mere inches away, her breathing coming in fast and short and her eyes so intense.

"Eight months," Hermione whispered, her grip getting tighter. Ginny's struggles stopped instantly as if she were stunned. "Eight _fucking_ months, Ginny." She brought their foreheads together, closing her eyes as more tears started to fall. She let go of Ginny's arm to softly touch her cheek, her other hand getting out of Ginny's loose grip and doing the same.

"God, Ginny," Hermione cried, "I missed you so much."

Ginny closed her eyes, trying hard to keep her tears from falling. For so long she wished that she could hold Hermione, see her again, kiss those lips that she loves so much. To see her broken and angry nearly killed Ginny, and she felt guilty. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her closer, legs intertwined, stomach to stomach, racing heart to racing heart.

"I missed you too," Ginny whispered. She opened her eyes when Hermione held back a sob. Hermione took one look into Ginny's glistening eyes before bringing their faces together for a simple kiss that floored the both of them.

Ginny closed her eyes again, letting a wave of love, longing and lust wash over her. But, just as quick as it was initiated, the kiss ended and Ginny was left feeling a strong tinge of unfamiliar pain. Hermione's pain. And it made her tears fall as if they were waiting for this one moment. Confused, Ginny opened her eyes to find Hermione staring back at her, waiting. She pulled away, her hands dropping down to Ginny's shoulders, Ginny's hands now resting lightly on Hermione's waist.

"It hurts," Hermione whispered. Ginny looked down. "I woke up the next day alone, cold. I didn't know what happened at first, but I figured it out before Harry's patronus confirmed that you had left. For good," another tear leaked out of Hermione's eyes. "You didn't even say goodbye," she whispered, this paining her the most.

Hermione lifted Ginny's chin up so that she could look her in the eyes. She wiped away Ginny's tears just like she had done for her. Ginny reached up, and grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face, but interlacing their fingers instead.

"I didn't know where you were. For months I waited to hear from you, waited for your excuse, your explanation as to why you abandoned me without even a simple note, but none came. I'd lay awake, night after sleepless night, wondering if you were injured or scared, but had no way of knowing. You made quite sure of that," her voice was calm, but having known Hermione for years, Ginny was sure the under her stoic façade she was absolutely livid. "What did I do to deserve that, Ginny?"

The question struck Ginny like a brick, and she couldn't believe Hermione would ever think she deserved anything like that. Ginny leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. Hermione, taken by surprise, could only moan in response as Ginny reached up and cupped her face. She pulled back and looked at Hermione, both of their cheeks wet and blotchy.

"I love you so much, Hermione," Ginny told her slowly. "I'm sorry for what I put you through. Please understand that I didn't leave to punish you, you didn't deserve that. You could never deserve that." She needed Hermione to understand this.

"Then why did you do it Ginny?" Hermione asked, and Ginny could hear the slightest bit of anger seeping out. "Why couldn't you talk to me? Why did you just leave?"

Ginny was silent. The answers to these questions would anger or confuse Hermione more, but after all that she's put her through Ginny figured she owes her that much. With a deep, steadying breath, she told the truth.

"I thought it would've been easier," Ginny whispered.

Hermione turned her face away from Ginny's hand which was caressing her cheek. She could see the hurt on Ginny's face when she backed away fully out of her embrace, crossing her arms back over her chest.

"And was it easier?" Hermione asked as she turned and walked towards the couch.

"Would you have let me leave?" Ginny bent down to pick up her forgotten wand. She stood and waited, still leaning against the front door, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Hermione stared at Ginny from behind the couch. Their relationship was going so well. They were in love, they were happy, as happy as they could've been during the war. Hermione would give anything to get that back.

"No."

"Then, yes, it was easier," Ginny replied quietly. Hermione sighed. Ginny pushed off the door and walked towards her, stuffing her wand in her back pocket. Hermione watched Ginny, leaning against the couch when she stopped in front of her, as to put as much space between the two of them, ignoring the dominating urge to touch her.

"Could I have stopped you?" Hermione whispered, lightly grabbing Ginny's hand, ignoring her angry conscience. The spark of electricity was still as strong as it had ever been, and it brought comfort to Hermione's broken nerves. Ginny squeezed her hand, debating on how to answer her with carefully chosen words to avoid an argument.

"I had to leave. It would've been hard to resist you, it has been. But I cannot be in this war anymore. I never wanted to leave you, but I knew you would never leave with me," Ginny looked down as tears swelled in Hermione's eyes. With every tear that leaked from those beautiful brown eyes, a piece of Ginny's heart broke from the whole. "I know why you're here. It would be foolish for me to think that you came back here after so many months just for a cup of tea and a nice talk. It hits home that Harry would send you."

For the first time since Hermione arrived, Ginny noticed her tired and sick appearance which shone more clearly in the dimly lit loft. Her skin was a little too pale, making the bags and dark circles under her eyes stand out tremendously. Her hair had gotten darker, along with her eyes which were absent of that spark of cheerfulness. Her small hands trembled, even in the warmth of Ginny's. Everything worried her; Hermione looked like she was about ready to collapse.

Feeling Ginny study her, Hermione turned and walked around the couch so she could plop down into its cushion. She leaned her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands, rubbing her forehead. This was almost too much for her and her body was angry with the emotional stress she has put upon herself.

"I don't know why I'm here," she whispered. "I don't know what I hoped to accomplish." Ginny walked slowly around and sat down softly next to Hermione, leaving just the tiniest bit of space between them.

"Who's watching the infirmary?"

"Cho."

"You should be there," Ginny whispered. The fact that Hermione actually came was nothing short of shocking. This is a woman who spends her life taking care of everyone else's, and in the heat of war stepped away from her duty to try and accomplish something she knew she would fail? "You're wasting your time here."

Hermione lifted her head to look at Ginny. She should leave. How many people are in dire need of her help and expertise right now, while she struggles with this lost cause? She stood up and walked around the coffee table, stopping in between her desire and her responsibility. Ginny was right. She glanced at the door.

"If it were any other person, I wouldn't be here," she said, talking more to herself than to Ginny.

"Hermione, you have a job, you have a responsibility. I am no excuse to leave that," Ginny argued.

"You had a job!" Hermione turned angrily, nearly shouting at her. "And your responsibility was far larger than mine! What is your fucking excuse, Ginny? What was it that was so important that you had to leave in the middle of the night without telling your fucking girlfriend anything?!"

Ginny gritted her teeth, but kept her mouth shut and her eyes to her own shaking hands. Hermione sighed heavily and ran a hand slowly through her hair, trying hard to keep everything inside of her steady. She musn't get angry, she needs to avoid an argument.

"Please Ginny," Hermione begged, her strained voice barely making it out of her throat. "We are losing this war. So many people are dead now. More are dying every single day; there is no break or quitting. People depended on you so much. We need you in this." _I need you. _

"Trust me, Hermione," Ginny lifted her head up, tears already leaking down her face. "It will not be any better if I came back."

Hermione let out a broken sob, catching herself on the edge of breaking down. A soft pounding began in her head, and she brought her hand to her forehead, rubbing slow circles. She needed Ginny to come back. Things are too stressful, too overwhelming, too painful, and with her physical and mental health slowly deteriorating every day, Hermione was sure it was just a matter of time before everything comes crashing down.

"You have no idea how tough it is right now," Hermione said in the smallest of voices, hugging herself. "I'm trying really hard to be strong. I don't want to be in this war either. More than anything, I want to be with you, away from everything else. But you're right; I wouldn't have left with you. Not now."

Ginny nodded, her chin resting in her trembling hands, her elbows resting on her shaking legs. Hermione almost laughed when she admitted it. What she would give to be here with Ginny forever. What she would give to live in peace and harmony. And she's throwing her chances away, in favor of living in fear and unrelenting death.

"There are too many people that need my help, and even then I'm only able to save half of those that come through, those that aren't dead on arrival. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just left," Hermione said, looking up to meet Ginny's eyes, which averted themselves. "I know you didn't leave because you couldn't take it. I can't believe that. There has to be another reason."

Hermione stared hard at Ginny, waiting, willing an answer out of her. Ginny in turn stared straight ahead of her, lost in her memories. The explosions, the screams and cries, the blood, the death, her commands. Her orders. Ginny bit her tongue, urged with all her might to keep her secret. She could feel Hermione's eyes boring holes into her head. Maybe, just maybe she'll understand from her silence.

"Ginny please," Hermione whispered, her voice breaking as her tears fell harder from her eyes. "Please help me understand. I won't believe that you are a coward, I will not. I've never met anyone braver, which makes your sudden disappearance that much more confusing."

Ginny had stiffened.

"Coward?" She whispered almost angrily.

"Your excuse is that you wanted out, yet your reason is unexplained. Can you honestly blame those that question your bravery?"

Ginny didn't answer. A coward is she? The word sparked a blazing anger in her and she wished she could go up to everyone who accused her of being too scared to continue fighting and show them exactly why it is she whom the Death Eaters fear. Why it is she that was chosen to lead hundreds into the nightmare that is this war. Yet despite her bubbling anger, Ginny didn't defend herself to Hermione. Hermione's knack for knowing what Ginny was thinking, as silent as she may be, is what kept Ginny from making eye contact.

"Ginny." Hermione called her out of her thoughts. Ginny looked up, almost like a reflex. Like she had assumed, Hermione was staring at her, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to read Ginny's movements.

"What happened at Miller's Crest?"

Finally, the question the Ginny had been waiting on since Hermione had stepped foot into her home. And like a grotesque war movie, Ginny revisited the Battle at Miller's Crest, her last battle as part of the falling Ministry of Magic. A battle she was quite familiar with, having dreamt about that day since it occurred eight months ago. She could hear the blasts and screams of terror and agony as if the battle were happing outside her own building. And like her nightmares, the faces of those that fell, those that were unlucky swam across her mind's eye. Only one stood out more clearly than the hundreds of others, the one that caused reality to come crashing painfully down upon her each and every time her face popped into her head.

"How's Luna?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice, her eyes still unfocused and staring at her front door. In the corner of eyes she saw Hermione stiffen, her expression falter and she knew that Hermione was also remembering that dreadful, disgusting day.

Hermione was taken aback by the question, her mind working in overdrive to come up with an answer. What a strange question to ask, she thought. And then, like the urge to be sick, a gruesome suspicion arose inside of her. She eyed Ginny, like a mother checking to see if her child is lying.

"She's dying," Hermione answered bluntly, and if felt as if her heart was plunged into a bucket of icy water.

Ginny cursed under her breath and put her hand to her head, tears rolling down her already streaked face. Her hand shook as she moved it to cover her mouth. Her mind began to chant over and over again; _Not Luna._ Anyone but innocent, lovely Luna. If only she had gotten to her in time, maybe she'd still be able to give the advice she is so good at giving instead of laying motionless and unresponsive in the infirmary. If only the fault belonged to Voldemort, who had really put Luna in this state. But Ginny knew better.

She looked to Hermione, only to find the studying eyes wide with horrible suspicion. Ginny stood up, frightened of her expression, and walked towards her wanting to hug her and kiss her and tell her that what she may be suspecting is a lie. But as she walked forward, Hermione took an unconscious step away from her, and Ginny felt as if she had been slapped again. She opened her mouth to finally defend herself, but Hermione spoke first.

"I have to go," she spoke quickly and quietly, that Ginny almost didn't hear her. Hermione looked one last time into Ginny's eyes which looked confused and frantic. Hermione turned on her heel and walked towards the door, digging feverishly into her bag. Ginny felt as if her soul was leaving her forever, that she would cease to function if Hermione had left now. Something was wrong, she could feel it, pretty much see it in Hermione, and Ginny refused to let her leave angry with her.

"Wait!" She called to her lover's retreating back. She chased after Hermione, who was still digging into her bag, calling after her to stop. "Hermione please-"

Hermione had reached the door, swiftly opening it and, without a look back at Ginny, shut it loudly behind her. Ginny, only a few seconds behind her, yanked it back open to reveal a very empty street. She stood on her doorstep confused and hurt, the conversation playing over and over her head like a broken record player. She didn't say anything, but Hermione seemed to have come up with her own answers to what happened at Miller's Crest. And given her amazing track record, Ginny would not be surprised if she guessed correctly.

Still dazed by Hermione's sudden arrival and departure, Ginny reluctantly closed her door and tried to find comfort in her returned solitude.

* * *

Across the street, Hermione stood staring unblinking at Ginny's flat, Harry's invisibility cloak held tightly around her and she wiped her still falling tears from her face. Was this to be the last conversation they were to have together for another eight months? Her heart broke at the thought, and damn near shattered at the haunting possibility that that may happen. With great difficulty, Hermione turned and walked away from the place she wishes she could stay forever. And while she felt drained and weak, her mind raced with almost frightening speed.

There was something Ginny was hiding from her, and she felt like she knew what it was. And for the first time in her life Hermione hoped, with all her might, that she is wrong.

* * *

_A/N: I have been working on this story for a long time, and I have finally been able to finish this chapter. I hope to finish the next chapter quite sooner than i did this one. I will not promise anything, but there is a good feeling. _


	4. Help

_A/N - Long chapter with a lot of information important for the storyline. Surprisingly finished in such a short amount of time. Enjoy_

Chapter 4 **"Help"**

_The smoke and dust surrounded Hermione like a swarm of bees, and all she could see was the body that lay before her. Miller's Crest, once a beautiful piece of grassy field, was now rendered into a crater filled battle ground. Numerous blasts, shouted spells, and the various scream of anger, fear and pain rang out from beyond the veil of floating debris. Keeping an ear out for any danger, she muttered healing spells at top speed under her breath, waving her wand over the deep gashes on her fallen ally. In seconds new skin had stretched themselves over the bloody canals, but the witch remained unconscious. Cursing under her breath, Hermione carefully lifted the witch's head and noticed a steady flow of blood coming from another deep cut. Pointing her wand at the opening, she had just started muttering the spell when a green jet of light missed her by mere inches. _

_"Granger!" _

_Hermione whipped her head around towards the place the spell had come from. Through the slowly clearing smoke she could just make out a Death Eater marching his way towards her. As she raised her wand at him, a stun spell flew past her ear, hitting the Death Eater in the face and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. She turned her head and felt a wave of relief roll over her as Draco Malfoy ran up to where she knelt beside the bleeding witch. _

_"Alright, Granger?" He asked. His face was cut, his usually platinum blonde hair was dirty from the battle, and a small trickle of blood was oozing from the corner of his mouth. Hermione nodded, and turned back to mending the cut. Muttering even faster, she almost cried out in happiness when the gash had finally grown new skin. _

_"Come on, we have to move," Draco panted as he threw a curse at another enemy, causing the Death Eater to fly back into two of his comrades. "We aren't safe here. Potter and Weasley have moved back towards the river."_

_"I'm almost done!" Hermione cried over an explosion just a few feet away from them, sending Death Eaters and the Resistance fighters alike into the air. She pulled out a button, the size and weight of a Sickle, from her pocket, the number sixty three carved neatly in its surface. She tapped it with her wand as dirt rained down upon them. The button quivered in her hand and a blue light seemed to shine from within it until it sat quite still. She placed it in the hand of the witch, closing it firmly around the button. She stood up with Draco as the witch disappeared with the portkey back to the infirmary. She looked around frantically, searching for another fallen soldier._

_"Come on!" Draco yelled and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her towards the river where the smoke and dust had not contaminated the air. Hermione ran with him, fear as she has never felt before pumping through her veins. In the corner of her eye she saw a Death Eater shoot a curse to them and she had only just managed to shout the counter curse before it was able to hit Draco. Draco turned his wand towards the Death Eater furiously and shot a jinx that sent him soaring twenty feet into the air. He and Hermione continued to run towards the fray of bright lights in the distance indicating where the river was. The dust lessened and Hermione could just make out several more people running in the same direction as them. A great handful were injured and limping or carrying their friends who were unable to walk by themselves. With a great lurch in her stomach she called to Draco over the noise. _

_"Where's Ginny? Have you seen her?" She tried hard not to let her imagination wander, not to let her fear force her to think of her love lying in the dust with the rest of the forgotten._

_"I saw her by the river. We split up to find you," Draco told he, casting her a reassuring glance. "I'm sure she's fine. Let's hurry up."_

_At these words they ran faster, the battle on the river bank becoming clearer with each stride. Gripping their wands till their knuckles shown white, they joined the fray, casting their spells at Death Eaters in every direction. Draco stayed close to Hermione, making sure her back was not opened for any attack; if Hermione fell, the chances of a recovery for anybody would drop tremendously. Hermione looked around; many people were on the ground and more than anything she wanted to stop and try to help them all but knew it was damn near impossible with spells flying wayward all around her. Blasting a Death Eater into the water, she searched desperately for the long red hair that comforted her, panicking more every second that went by with no luck. _

_"Hermione!" _

_Hermione turned around to Harry's voice, Ron trotting along beside him. When they reached her, Harry actually grabbed her in a quick but bone crushing hug. _

_"Thank god!" He whispered into her ear. When he pulled back, Hermione could see that Ron also had a look of great relief on his face. _

_"Where were you?!" he asked her, wiping his red hair out of his eyes. "Ginny was going ballistic with worry."_

_"Where is she?" Hermione asked at once, ducking as a spell flew over their heads. Harry and Draco turned and each shot a spell in the direction it came from, hitting two Death Eaters with a stunning curse. _

_"I saw her running up there," he pointed to a small broken down shack on the hill just a ways away from where the battle was waging on. "I think I saw Luna and a few others run up there earlier."_

_Another earsplitting explosion caused them to run in the opposite direction, avoiding the fall of heavy dirt clumps and bloody bodies. They each shot their fair share of spells as they ran to find cover underneath a partially charred tree. With Ron and Draco keeping an eye out around them, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and spun her around the face him. _

_"Listen, Hermione," He spoke quickly knowing they only had a few precious moments of conversation before being interrupted. "I need you to find everyone who is unable to continue fighting, okay? Find them and get them the hell out of here. Do not stop to heal any of them. It's far too dangerous and there's not enough time. Quickly!"_

_Hermione nodded and sprinted to the closet fallen figure just a few feet away. Pulling out another button from her pocket, she repeated the process she had done just minutes ago. Whispering words of comfort to the whimpering wizard, she placed the button in his hand, and watched as he disappeared. _

_"Malfoy," Harry called to the blond man who was busy shooting curses at the incoming enemies from the valley of dust. "You watch Hermione! Ron and I are going to gather the rest of us, we need to get out of here. " _

_"Right," Draco said and ran after Hermione, who had run towards a clump of injured resistance fighters. Harry and Ron ran towards the still ongoing battle, trying to fight off the overbearing wave of Death Eaters to buy themselves enough time to evacuate everyone. _

_Hermione had pulled out a number of buttons, waving her wand over the whole lot, each shimmering blue. Dropping the portkeys into the hands of those that were injured, she kept a frantic eye out for Ginny and Luna. Draco had caught up and was standing over her as she cleared the ground of broken friends, occasionally throwing curses to ward off the Death Eaters. It took what felt like years to safely transport those that she could find unconscious or badly injured to the infirmary, instructing those that could still fight to run towards the circle of defense Harry and Ron had created. Eventually the bank was cleared of any bodies that belonged to their side; a small surge of happiness went through her when neither Ginny nor Luna was one of the injured. The happiness, however, was short lived when she remembered the bodies that were lost and left in the heart of the field that was engulfed in the thick brown cloud. _

_"We have to go back," she said to Draco looking towards the cloud, figuring a spell must've been put over that general area. "There are others." She turned to run towards the field, but Draco grabbed her firmly on the wrist and pulled her back to him. _

_"No!" He hissed at her. He pulled her out of the way of an incoming spell aimed at a Death Eater behind them. "We cannot go back into that!"_

_"We can't just leave them there!" she yelled angrily to him. _

_"We won't leave them! But we can't go back for them now, we can hardly see through all the dust. Right now we have to help those that we know for certain are alive." He told her, realizing too late that he might've said something wrong when Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger. Before she could argue back, he cut her off. _

_"Listen to me, Granger! I know that you're worried, but you can't save anyone else if you get hurt in there. We'll come back when everything is cleared and our side is safely out of harm's way, but right now we have to leave." _

_Hermione stared at him, the noise of the ongoing battle almost drowned out by her overworking mind. She can't just turn her back; it wasn't right on many levels, despite the fact that she knew Draco was just trying to keep her safe. Before she opened her mouth to retort, and silver cat soared towards her causing her to lose her voice. The cat stopped in front of her and she stared at it. _

_"HERMIONE!" shouted Ginny's voice, scared and desperate. Hermione eyes widened in fear and she took off running after the cat, Draco close on her heel. She paid no mind to the Death Eaters she streaked past, and was immediately grateful that Draco had followed her, for he was able to blast everyone else out of their way. _

_The cat disappeared outside the door of the shack. Hermione burst through the door but stopped in her tracks at the sight of Ginny sitting on the ground, Luna's head in her lap. Luna laid unmoving, her face grotesquely bloody, her arm at a very unnatural angle. Coming out of her shock, she strode over and sank to her knees next to Ginny. Ginny's eyes swam with tears, some having already leaked out, leaving clean tracks on her dirty cheeks. Draco came through the door and froze just like Hermione had. _

_"Oh god," he whispered. He walked a few steps forward, but stopped when he saw the four bodies lying around the room. He instead changed his direction to the body of the wizard closest to the door, immediately checking for his pulse. _

_"They're dead," Ginny told him quietly. Draco looked up at her, startled. He put a hand to his mouth and looked around at the rest of the bodies, mumbling profanity under his breath. _

_"Ginny," Hermione's voice was barely a whisper. Ginny turned to look at her. "What happened?"_

_Ginny didn't speak at first. She swiped a strand of hair away from Luna's face and sniffed. To Hermione's surprise, Ginny's hand shook as it lay on Luna's cheek. Draco had moved to the others, turning them over and shaking his head when he recognized two of them as people who worked specifically in his department. _

_"I wasn't here when everything happened," Ginny started. She wiped her tears away with a bloody hand. "When I got here they were already dead, and Luna was being put through the Cruciatus curse by You-Know-Who." _

_Hermione's eyes widened and Draco spun around to stare hard at them. _

_"The Dark Lord tortured her himself?" He asked quietly. Ginny nodded. Hermione reach out to touch Luna. "Is she-"_

_"She's alive," Hermione answered him. "She must've been put tortured to an extreme extent with several different curses, the cruciatus wouldn't draw blood." Hermione pointed her wand to the visible scars on Luna's body and they disappeared almost in an instant, her arm straightening itself out, but Luna didn't wake up. _

_"What happened when you got here?" Draco question Ginny. Hermione looked to Ginny, for the first time realizing that she seemed uninjured save for a few cuts and bruises. Compared to those around her, Ginny seemed to have gotten off quite easily._

_"I was able to interrupt his cruciatus curse, but I'm hardly any match for him. We dueled for minute, but one of his curses got through my defenses and I was knocked out. When I came to he had disappeared. That's when I called for you," Ginny said all of this without looking up from Luna's almost peacefully sleeping face. No one said anything for a moment, until a few yells and small explosions brought everyone back to the situation at hand. Ginny's head snapped up to the window, where lights from the blast had illuminated it. She then turned to look at Hermione. _

_"We need to get her out of here. Now."_

_Hermione nodded, and lifted Luna's head so it wouldn't drop to the floor when Ginny stood up. Ginny wiped the blood off of her hands on her pants, before reaching down to make like she was going to grab Luna's legs. _

_"No," Hermione stopped her. "I'll take her. I'll Apparate."_

_"Hermione-" Ginny began, but Hermione shook her head. _

_"No, I'm out of buttons, and I need to make sure she gets immediate attention. I'll take her, and you two will go to Harry and Ron and tell them what happened and where I've gone," she said this with such finality and Ginny and Draco could do nothing more but nod, though Ginny looked as if she didn't want Hermione to leave her sight. Hermione noticed this. _

_"Go," she said quietly. "I'll be okay."_

_Ginny stared into her eyes, and after a short while she nodded. Draco walked over to Luna and with the help of Ginny, they were able to stand Luna up and Hermione was able to throw Luna's arm over her shoulders. Draco then went just outside the door to keep an eye out. Ginny turned to Hermione once she had a comfortable hold on Luna. _

_"You be careful," Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded again. _

_"You too," she whispered back. Hermione's lips curled up slightly and she nodded. _

_"I'll be waiting for you at the Ministry. Hurry back, please."_

_Ginny leaned in to capture Hermione's lips in a firm kiss, her hand reaching up to caress her cheek. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they both pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes, a silent conversation seeming to flow between them. _

"_I love you," Ginny whispered. _

"_I love you too," Hermione replied._

_Ginny leaned in to give Hermione another quick kiss before stepping back to give Hermione space. And with one last meaningful look, Hermione turned on the spot, and with a small _pop,_ she and Luna disappeared. _

* * *

Hermione walked through the doors of the infirmary, infinitely grateful that all seemed quite normal. The common busyness of it all gave her an odd comfort to her still buzzing nerves. She stopped in front of Lucy, the receptionist, who smiled brightly at Hermione's return.

"Welcome back, Hermione."

"Hello, Lucy," Hermione smiled faintly. "When you see Cho, can you please tell her that I need to see her in my office?"

"You got it," Lucy said, grabbing a quill and wrote herself a note.

"Thank you."

Hermione turned and walked toward the east wing of the infirmary, stopping occasionally to talk to some of the awake patients. Every bed was filled, from horribly disfigured bodies to some that had just minor cuts or broken bones. The infirmary seemed too small to hold all of the injured; the space that separated the beds was only wide enough to barely fit two people, so the Healers usually spoke to their patients from the end of the beds rather than in between. Hermione smiled one of the first genuine smiles in months when she ran into Neville Longbottom at, his wife, Hannah Abbot's bed with a mortar and pestle, grinding up a magical root to drop into a small bowl filled to the brim with a bubbling purple potion.

"Neville! I haven't seen you up here in a long time," Hermione said in delight, giving Neville a hug and placing a friendly hand on Hannah's leg. Hannah smiled and waved.

"Hermione, it's so great to see you!" Neville beamed at her. "The _Zumbringo_ roots have matured, they should help speed up the healing process, with just a synthetic euphoria side effect. I brought a batch to your office, just add it to your simple healing potion," he explained, dropping the grinded roots into the potion next to the bed. "Or you could add it to your sleep potions, if someone's having trouble falling asleep."

"Thank you so much, Neville," Hermione grinned, making a mental note to take some of the _Zumbringo_ roots for her own use. She looked at Hannah.

"How're you feeling?"

Hannah shrugged. "Better. You're a life saver Hermione."

"It's my job," Hermione chuckled. "Lucky you married Neville here, I'm sure he's been a real help to you."

"Indeed he has." Hannah and Neville smiled lovingly at each other. Neville turned back to look at Hermione.

"I got your note about the magical herbs you think might be of great use here. The _Mandrakes_ I have that are already potted are nearly ready – they're getting a tad bit rowdy if I do say so myself. The _Changrina _and _Narstic _plants are only just flowering, so they might take a little while longer. Just drop by the greenhouse to pick them up whenever. I have a few other plants I'd like for you to take a look at as well, they might come of use." Neville threw a quick significant glance towards Luna's bed at the very end of the east wing.

Hermione's gratitude for Neville, if possible, grew, and she gave him another sincere smile.

"_You're_ a life saver. I'll be by later to take a look," Hermione waved goodbye to the two of them and continued her way do the beds, stopping briefly to give directions to a passing Healer. When she reached Ron, she wasn't surprised to see him awake, but it shocked her to see him sitting up with his legs hanging off of the bed.

"Don't think you're leaving too early," she said, a small hint of laughter behind her words. Ron looked up and smirked.

"Lookit, Hermione," he swung his legs back and forward. "Movement. Sweet, glorious movement."

"Fantastic!" Hermione smiled and squeezed herself in between the two beds, conjuring a very small stool and sitting down upon it. She grabbed Ron's left leg, and waved her wand over it. At once several parts of his leg gave off a soft white glow. "Have you tried to walk?"

Ron shook his head. "It feels as if I just ran to Hogwarts and back without a break. They're just exhausted."

"That sounds about right," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's right leg and doing the same, receiving the same results. "The glow indicates that your nerves are awakening. Notice that it's dim; if they were to function to the fullest, they would glow brightly. It's only a matter of time before you're up and walking."

"Hallelujah," Ron sighed, and with great strain, he was able to pull himself completely onto the bed. He gave his legs a grateful pat, and beamed at Hermione. "A month and a half in this bed, and I'm actually starting to really miss going to work in the wee hours of the morning. "

"That's actually a little shocking," Hermione chuckled. She looked at Ron, and noticing the questioning stare he had fixed on her, she turned promptly away, pretending to scan the rest of the patients stationed around them.

"So," he started carefully. "You're back."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Clearly."

Ron didn't carry on, but continued to stare. Hermione sighed, slightly irritated. She knew what he wanted to ask, and could not figure out why he wouldn't just come out and say it. She looked down to her hands.

"What did you expect to happen?" She heard Ron sigh, and she couldn't tell whether he was disappointed or relieved. He simply shrugged. "She's strong; there's not a worry that she can take care of herself. But she's still as stubborn as ever, as you can see."

"I expected nothing more," he said. "How're you?"

Hermione sighed, still staring at her slightly shaking hands. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was relive what happened for Ron's sake. The thought of explaining how the encounter with his sister affected her made her uncomfortable, even though Ron knew full well of their relationship and was accepting. More than anything, since Hermione had decided to turn her back on her love and a home she would rather have, she wanted to forget what had happened. Forget what she suspected back at Ginny's house.

"It was the hardest thing I've had to do in a while," she whispered.

Ron nodded and decided not to push Hermione, and changed the subject to an article on the House-Elf rights progression. Hermione, very thankful for change, jumped right into the conversation. For a few more minutes they spoke on the elf rights, before Hermione bid him farewell and continued walking along the beds. She stopped outside of Luna's closed off bed, taking a deep steadying breath before slipping in between the curtains.

* * *

_Hermione knocked softly on the door, unable to restrain the blissful smile on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, and laughed quietly to herself as she revisited the conversation she had been having just moments before. She bounced on the balls of her feet as a celebration of victory waged on in her heart. _

_"Come in," came a soft and dreamy voice. Hermione opened the door and walked in, smiling widely as she entered. Luna sat behind her desk, her eye glasses settled on the tip of her nose, an ancient book propped open on her lap. She glanced over at Hermione and, noticing her excited nature, closed her book slowly and smiled. _

_"Hi," Hermione said happily, taking a seat in front of Luna's desk._

_"Hello, Hermione," Luna greeted her, her eyes staring intently into __HeHe_

_Hermione's eyes. Under her searching gaze, Hermione blushed a faint pink which caused Luna's smile to widen. "You've just spoken to Ginny."_

_"How did you know?" Hermione asked, a little taken aback. _

_"Your smile," Luna answered quietly. Hermione bit her bottom lip in an unsuccessful effort to hide her smile. _

_"Yes, I was talking to Ginny," Hermione answered quietly, a shy grin on her face. Luna sat forward in her chair, placing her book on her desk. _

_"She likes you too, of course," Luna said in a soft matter of fact voice. Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at Luna surprised._

_"Wha – how did you know what we were talking about?" _

_Luna chuckled and shook her head, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _

_"The power of observation is a power that most people take for granted. Like you, Ginny was very quiet about her romantic feelings," Luna said, a vacant smile on her features. She waited for Hermione to show a sign of understanding, but at her blank expression, she continued to explain. "Your actions always speak louder than your words ever will." _

_Hermione blushed again, but couldn't keep the smile from creeping across her face. She had told Luna about her feelings, though she had never named Ginny during any of their conversations. She was hardly surprised that Luna had figured it out. _

_"How did Ginny take it?" Luna asked, a smile playing on her lips that seemed to say that she already knew. _

_"I don't know," Hermione said quietly. "She seemed quite-"_

_"Happy," Luna finished for her and Hermione nodded. Luna grinned and sat back down behind her desk. "You two have the same color."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"A light blue," Luna went on, as if she did not hear Hermione or notice her expression of increasing confusion. "Very exceptional. There are hundreds of different shades, yet you two have the _exact_ same blue." She giggled and clasped her hands together. "How very lucky you two are! It's quite rare for this to happen. Many go their whole lives without finding their match."_

_Hermione stared at Luna for a moment, finally understanding. _

_"You can read auras?" _

_"Observation, Hermione," Luna traced her with her eyes. "You see a lot when you pay attention."_

_Hermione was impressed. Before now she had only read about aura reading in books, where it's described as a very difficult and ancient magic. _

_"You are meant for each other. Whether it is in love or in friendship, or both, you have an unbreakable and powerful connection between the two of you. You feel it, I'm sure," explained Luna as if it were common knowledge. _

_Hermione was at a loss for words. She had read about the ever-lasting connection of auras, but had never considered who her partner could be, let alone searched for one. It all was very overwhelming; she had only just admitted to Ginny that she had feelings for her, though she had felt them for years. Yes, her feelings, whatever they were, were very strong. So strong that the sense of being incomplete seemed to overcome her when Ginny was away. Hermione rolled her eyes; to her it sounded almost pathetic, like a child's fantasy. But even through her skepticism, she couldn't deny or ignore the love and need for Ginny that seemed to reside within the very depths of her soul. _

_"The connection is forever?"_

_Luna nodded, another vacant smile on her face. _

_"You are born with it. Of course there have been those who have chosen to turn their backs on it, but most are not strong enough to block it out," Luna pushed her glasses up her nose, and gave Hermione another questioning, yet all-knowing stare. "Would you ever turn your back on Ginny?"_

_"Never," Hermione answered at once. She looked away when Luna grinned. "Are you saying Ginny and I are in love?" she whispered. _

_"Would you define your feelings as love?"_

_Hermione stared hard at Luna. The thought of leaving Ginny sickened her. If they were meant for each other, if Hermione had been born to be forever connected to Ginny, wouldn't she have felt something earlier in her life? When they first met? The Feeling didn't make itself apparent until her sixth year at Hogwarts, five years after they had become friends. Hermione smiled, despite the continuous questions her mind spewed. Even if there wasn't a connection, she had let The Feeling grow for well over four years. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew Ginny was the only one her heart would ever yearn for. Finally, Hermione nodded. _

_"Yes," she whispered, reveling in the thought. _

* * *

After receiving the folders of the last couple of days from Cho, and assuring her that she was fine, thank you, she made her way up to Harry's office. She waited at the lift, a few paper airplane memos flying lazily around her head. One of the airplanes flew in front of her eyes, and Hermione spotted her name written on one of the wings. She held out her hand and the plane landed elegantly on her palm. She opened up the memo to see that it was from Cutter, the spells expert. Completely engrossed in the letter, she didn't look up when the lift arrived and walked in.

"Well," said a drawling, almost bored voice from right next to her. "Look who's come back."

Hermione grinned in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. She looked up after finishing her memo to find Draco leaning against the wall next to her with a folder under his arms, smirking. She folded the letter and put it in her cloak, before leaning against the wall as well. She refrained from answering his unspoken question right away, knowing exactly what he was going to ask her. Instead, she opted to pretend to find interest in the memos that were still flying overhead. Finally, when she could feel Draco shifting impatiently next to her, she sighed.

"It didn't work," she answered.

"And how're-"

"Fine," she cut him off. She could hear the false conviction in her claim, and knew from Draco's narrowed eyes that he heard it too.

"Liar."

Hermione glared at him when he smirked again.

"Prick," she grumbled and Draco chuckled. He shrugged, as if to say "proud of it," and Hermione rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed again. She expected Draco to ask for details, he was never one for tact. In truth, the experience left her with a whirlwind of emotions. "Fine" was just a way to avoid explaining it all. Draco's not going to quit, and surprisingly she knew he'd see every lie she would think of. But, on the other hand, Draco could help her. He was there with her almost every step of the way during the Battle at Miller's Crest. Perhaps he had a different perspective on what happened in that shack. Maybe he could tell her that what she suspected was so foolish and outlandish that on some level she was probably losing her marbles. With her mind set, she took a deep breath.

"Do you remember when we found Luna?" She asked quietly, staring at her feet. Suddenly Draco's smirk vanished and he stared at her confused, the lingering ghost of everlasting pain on his face.

"Of course I do," he said in a whisper, and Hermione was surprised to hear the sensitivity in his usually arrogant voice. "How could I ever forget it?"

Before Hermione could continue, the doors to the lift opened to the lobby of Harry's floor. Without another word she left the lift and strode towards Harry's office, Draco walking slowly behind her, no doubt revisiting the battle in his head. She knocked on Harry's door and hugged herself, dreading when he would open the door. At the sound of Harry's dragging footsteps, she held her breath until Harry appeared. He smiled sleepily at her and let them in. After shutting the door, he turned around to find Hermione standing nervously before him, Draco standing off to the side, still with the same thoughtful expression.

"I couldn't do it," Hermione said in one breath. Harry stared at her for a second, comprehending her fast speech before frowning deeply.

"Fuck," he said, leaning his head against the doorframe. He looked Hermione in the eyes, who averted them immediately. "How're you?"

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes, which turned out to be quite a struggle. Her nervousness instantly changed to a bubbling anger and she fixed Harry with a hard glare. This was the man who sent her on this pointless mission in the first place, knowing full well what had happened between the two of them. Knowing exactly how she had suffered for all those months, he disregarded all of that and fed her straight to the lions. How dare he even ask such a question?

"Fine," Hermione answered, trying hard to keep her voice warm. She looked at Draco, immensely grateful that he didn't object. Harry, however, didn't believe her either.

"Are you sure?" he asked inquiringly.

"How the hell would you feel Harry?" she asked; a bitter coldness in her voice that took Harry and Draco by surprise. "The love of your life had walked out on you without telling you anything, and refused to come back despite the fact that you did nothing wrong. And then you are forced to confront her, even though you spent months upon months being sick to your soul about it all. How the fuck do you think I took it?"

Harry was at a loss for words and Draco stared with a mixture of shock and admiration. Hermione sighed and looked down, not at all satisfied and a tad bit ashamed of her outburst. She shook her head and tossed a folder on his desk.

"Neville is growing a few plants that may be of some use. Take a look," she said in an empty business like voice. Harry nodded, the pained look on his face making her feel guilty.

"Just forget her. She's not coming back, Harry," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," he whispered, giving her a small sympathetic smile. Hermione returned a quarter of the smile and walked passed him. Draco, quickly handing Harry his folder, followed Hermione out. Even after their departure and the soft click of the door shutting, Harry stood rooted to the spot, wave after wave of guilt, shame, and disgust crashing heavily on his heart.

* * *

"Wow, Granger. I don't think I've ever seen you snap at Potter like that."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would have. But, I don't need to be in a bad mood to yell at him," Draco said chuckling, walking fast to keep up with Hermione's brisk pace. Once at the lift, he turned serious once more. "Why did you ask me about Luna?"

Hermione turned to look at him, forgetting in her anger what she was talking to Draco about before meeting Harry. And like falling through the ice into a frozen lake, Hermione suddenly felt a cold dread. Her anger with Harry did her a huge favor in letting her forget her suspicion of Ginny. How was she going to even begin to tell Draco of the horrible thoughts that burrowed in her brain like jackhammers? The lift arrived and they walked in, Hermione relieved to find it empty.

"Why do you think Ginny left?" Hermione asked quietly, leaning against the wall, her eyes fixed at her shoes. Draco stood in front of her and stared, not expecting the question. He scratched his chin looking thoughtful.

"I guess she needed to be away from what caused the death of half her family. That's understandable isn't it?" Draco answered with a voice suggesting that he was actually defending Ginny, making Hermione smile only the tiniest bit, despite the fact that she disagreed.

"Is it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked confused.

"Because," Hermione said tiredly. Now it was so clear. That couldn't be the reason. "We know Ginny, that's not a good enough reason, even for her. Percy was the last one to die, which was about two years ago. Ginny didn't leave until eight months ago. If that were the reason, then why didn't she leave earlier?" Deep down, Hermione felt like she was betraying Ginny in some way. She felt obligated to respect that Ginny may still be grieving, having lost family members almost one right after the other.

Draco stood quietly before her, his face unreadable. He grew very fond of Ginny, having worked very close with her for the last number of years, and if he were to pick a best friend out of the bunch it would probably be her. He never questioned her decision to leave because he understood what he thought was her reason, having lost his parents in the war as well.

"What are you saying, Granger?" he asked, almost shyly.

Hermione let out a frustrated breath. She needed Draco to understand.

"She's not telling us everything. Whatever reason she gave about her departure is a lie, or at least not the whole truth," Hermione frowned. Saying it out loud hurt even more, and she had already thought she reached her limit.

"Then what is the whole truth?"

Hermione shrugged, she didn't know, she only had her dark guesses. Saying all that she had just said hurt enough, could she really continue? Before she could answer, the lift opened up on Draco's floor, which was bustling with movement and conversation. Draco walked out, beckoning Hermione to follow him. Weaving in and out of cubicles, talking briefly with a few Aurors, Draco led Hermione to his office. He opened the door, and stepped aside to let her in. Hermione stepped into his dark office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Draco closed the door and, with a flick of his wand, turned on the lights before taking a seat at his desk. He eyed Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"I think she let Luna get hurt," she said so quietly, Draco had to lean forward to hear her. Catching her words, Draco sat back in his chair, a look of shock clear on his face.

"That's a very large accusation," he said, a bite of incredulity in his voice. Hermione glared.

"But not impossible," she said, and when Draco still looked unconvinced, she gave an annoyed sigh. "Think about it, Malfoy. We saw Ginny with Luna -"

"Exactly! You saw how devastated she was."

"But consider her story!" Hermione argued back, standing up from her seat. She began pacing, feeling thoroughly disgusted with herself. "Consider her appearance when we found her. There were four dead Aurors there, Luna was tortured into a coma no spell can reverse, and all Ginny had on her were a few small scratches and bruises! Are you willing to ignore all of that, knowing who had to suffer and die?" Hermione's voice cracked. God, did she want to ignore it. She felt as if she were spitting on Ginny's reputation.

Draco looked away from Hermione, thoughtful once again. Her argument was compelling, it made sense. This new light that had been shined on a battle that sickened him in the first place, now made even him want to leave. Ginny was the definition of a white hat, could she really have tricked them all?

"You think Ginny's responsible for all of what happened in that shack?" Draco asked carefully, and Hermione was relieved and a little devastated to hear the comprehension, even belief behind his question.

"No," She said, leaning against his filing cabinet. "I think You-Know-Who was responsible."

Draco stared at Hermione. At once he stood up and walked over to Hermione, stopping a foot away from her, quite serious.

"You think she's been possessed?" He whispered. Instantly tears sprang to Hermione's eyes and she nodded. Draco cursed under his breath and rubbed his neck nervously. "How can you be sure?"

Hermione sighed, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"It's happened before, hasn't it?" she said in a small voice, referring to Ginny's second year when she was possessed into opening the Chamber of Secrets. Draco nodded slowly, a look of dreadful comprehension on his features.

"This is mad," he said quietly. "I thought the connection died with the journal."

"So did I," said Hermione, hugging herself. "But if we're right, and it really didn't, Ginny is fully aware of it. That's why she left. She believes she's a danger to us all, that nothing good can come from bringing her back."

Draco shook his head.

"No, there's Occlumency, I can teach her-"

"That's only helpful against mind reading. Possession is completely different," Hermione explained, and as realization hit that Ginny may be right in not coming back, tears like grenades fell from her eyes, leaving red tracks behind. Draco cursed and put a hand to his head.

"What should we do?" he whispered.

"Nothing until we find out for sure," Hermione ordered, surprising herself at the authority in her voice.

Draco nodded.

A knock on the door made Hermione jump, and Draco yanked it open angrily. Justin Finch-Fletchley stood behind it, looking taken aback by the abruptness.

"What?" Draco asked angrily.

"You told me to come see you," Justin said defensively. Draco turned to look at the clock that sat on his desk.

"Shit, right," he said in an apologizing voice. He turned to Hermione and cleared his throat. "I'll talk to you later."

Hermione nodded and, with a smile to Justin, walked out of the office and towards the lifts, tears still falling heavily from her eyes.

* * *

Hermione's day had gone by normally after her discussion with Draco. To her pleasant surprise, not that many people were checked into the infirmary, even Cho had decided to not push Hermione about her mission. The plants given to her by Neville were doing wonders, Cutter was successful in creating a stronger shield charm in which a spell shot at the shield wielder would automatically be reflected back to the caster that's impossible to avoid, and the nerves in Ron's legs were awakening at a speed that surprised even her. Her desk was covered in papers, lit only by candles and the moonlight shining in from the window behind her. With so much work in front of her, she decided to spend the night in her office, in the cot set up in the corner.

While her day was easy, her mind still buzzed about Ginny. She rubbed her head and dropped her quill, calling it a day. She walked over to her cot and laid down, allowing her mind to wander. Ginny was doing the right thing, she knew that, but she couldn't help want to curse Ginny for leaving her like she did. She wanted to believe that she was wrong, but she couldn't. It all made too much sense to ignore, or even pass off as just a theory. She rolled over onto her side, tears springing up in her eyes again. Why did it have to be Ginny? Not that she would ever spring this on anyone else, but why? What did she do to deserve this, other than write in a journal she had no idea wielded such evil power? It's been years since then. Ginny was a stronger girl, she should be capable to avoid another possession. But of course, this was Voldemort, and Ginny was right about one thing: she's no match for him. The danger Ginny must be in…it made Hermione's heart pound.

Suddenly Hermione sat up right in a flash, ignoring the head rush. Her legs were shaking, her breathing was fast, her heart pounded so hard it hurt her chest. Her thoughts couldn't cause this reaction, and she was very familiar with it. She looked towards her door; it couldn't be, she wouldn't just walk straight into the Ministry of Magic. But The Feeling wouldn't go away, if anything it was growing. She leapt from her bed and sprinted to her door. Once at her door, The Feeling had reached its peak and before she could catch her breath, there was a soft _meow_ heard from the other side of the door. Hermione chuckled, _of course. _

She opened the door slowly, and waiting patiently on the other door was a ginger cat with striking blue eyes. She looked down at the cat, which meowed again, and she smiled. She stepped aside and the cat walked past her towards her cot, jumping on it. Hermione checked the infirmary, satisfied when she saw that her patients were asleep and Lucy's desk was empty. She closed the door softly and turned around to find Ginny sitting on her cot watching her from under the hood of her cloak. Hermione stared back, taking in Ginny's sudden appearance, deciding to revel in her happiness before jumping into questions. Ginny gave a small shy smile.

"Hi," she whispered. Hermione smiled back.

"Hi," she said and walked over to sit next to Ginny. She stared at Ginny, whose eyes were fixed at the floor. "What are you doing here, Ginny?"

Ginny lifted her eyes to look at Hermione.

"I came to see you," she answered.

Hermione stared.

"Why?" she asked carefully. Ginny looked down again and cleared her throat, suddenly aware that she didn't know what to say.

"I love you," she started and Hermione looked away. "You left to quickly I didn't have a chance-"

"Ginny," Hermione interrupted. "What happened at Miller's Crest?"

Ginny bit her lip, expecting this, but still not coming up with words to explain herself. She cleared her throat again and looked down towards her shoes. She wringed her hands together; picking her explanation carefully.

"Everything was happening so fast," she said in a pained whisper. "My squad was getting outnumbered, my friends were getting killed, no one could see anything."

Hermione said nothing but bit her lip. She was there, she witnessed the destruction, and the reminder did nothing for the anxiety she felt.

"I had no idea where you were," Ginny continued, looking up at Hermione, tears sprinkled in her usually dry, calm eyes. "I was so scared."

Ginny sniffed. Hermione reached up and ran her hand through Ginny's hair, pulling off her hood in the process. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, interlacing their fingers and pulling them to her lap. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Me, Draco and Luna looked for you for God knows how long. We split up; I stayed by the river, Draco went into the dust, and I sent Luna to the shack," Ginny sniffed again. "I searched the entire bank, and you weren't there, and then-"

Ginny stopped. Hermione searched her face, but was unable to read it, though it looked as if Ginny had gone back in time to witness it personally.

"There was screaming," her voice cracked. "It was a battle, there was screaming everywhere, but this…it was excruciating. I was standing by the shack when I heard it. So I went in." Ginny swallowed. A tear had fallen on their still connected hands and still Hermione kept quiet.

"It was Luna," Ginny continued, her voice even smaller. "She – it was horrible. I-I've never seen…she was in so much pain. I don't even think she was aware that I had even gotten there. She-she wasn't talking, just whimpering. Constant whimpering. Mumbling that didn't make sense. I could hardly recognize her."

A river had begun to flow steadily down both of their cheeks. Never had Hermione heard Ginny speak of the events in such detail. Nor did she want the details, her imagination was gruesome enough.

"He laughed," the bitterness in Ginny's cracking voice was matched only by the anger that rose up inside of Hermione. She had heard enough, it was making her sick. But she needed to know, so she kept her mouth closed. "We fought, I was overcome by a goddamn stun spell. And when I came to she was…quiet. I-I thought that was it, that her silence meant that I couldn't help. And then I called for you."

Ginny reached up and wiped her eyes. It felt as if it was merely just the day after, Luna had just gotten hurt, and the scars of guilt had been reopened to bleed freely once more. She didn't look at Hermione, though Hermione stared unrelenting at her. Hermione sighed; she didn't want to ask Ginny anything, she wanted the story to end there. But what would she be if she ignored it? Luna is bedridden and four respectable Aurors are dead. She needed to know, she wanted to help.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered. She squeezed Ginny's hand, a comfort for her, and took a deep breath. "You-Know-Who…can he control you?"

Hermione felt Ginny stiffen, and at that she knew she was right. Like a broken dam, her tears came cascading down her cheeks even harder than before. She let go of Ginny's hand, and raked them through her hair.

"How-how did you know about that?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione shook her head.

"I didn't."

Realizing she just gave herself away, Ginny leaned her elbows on her knees, placing her head into her hands. Hermione couldn't know. What would she do to her? Leave her? That wouldn't be a problem though would it? That's why she left in the first place. But now she knows, and tears were one of the first things she expected.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked pained.

Ginny swallowed. "How could I?"

Hermione could've yelled at her, but she had a point. If it were her, if she knew the darkest, most powerful wizard in the world had control over her she'd keep it a secret too. Especially if she worked in a Ministry that spent every waking hour trying to bring him to justice. Ginny scooted back on the cot to lean against the wall, a hand still pressed against her forehead. She looked as she did in the shack with Luna, which was fitting. Hermione didn't know how to feel. She couldn't be angry at her. Ginny was doing the right thing, and while she hated her disappearance, she was actually relieved that Ginny's reason for leaving was to save her and everyone else's lives.

"I can't be here," Ginny said, her eyes still averted, "you know that right?"

Hermione sighed, but nodded. She turned to face Ginny who was shaking. She reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny looked up at her.

"We can help you."

"Hermione, you know they're going to lock me up," Ginny scoffed.

It was true even if, in reality, she was keeping everyone safer by leaving. She had a direct link to Voldemort, and she kept it a secret. The connection cost the Ministry four Aurors and a highly loved therapist. They'd take her into custody, even if it was just for questioning and that would make it much harder for Hermione to help her.

"Then we can't tell anyone," Hermione said bluntly. Ginny stared.

"Hermione, you'd be risking a lot," Ginny said softly. "I have no idea what I'm capable of anymore. I'm an absolute danger to you."

Hermione gave a dry chuckle.

"You're a danger to yourself, Ginny. Do you want this connection? Do you like it?"

"No."

"Then let me help you," Hermione pleaded quietly. Ginny looked into her eyes. On her list of expectations, this was not at the top.

"How can you?"

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged. With all the books she's read and the spells she's learned, she had no idea how to deter a possession that was so powerful and ran so deep. But she can't just let Ginny live in hiding, in the direct line of fire of Voldemort.

"Just let me try."

Ginny smiled. What a surprise this was to her, and she hasn't been happier in months.

"Okay," she said, squeezing Hermione's hand. Though she had her doubts about succeeding in getting help, she can't push Hermione away anymore. If anyone can find a cure, for lack of a better word, it would be her. Hermione gave a breath of relief and smiled before leaning in and kissing Ginny. Ginny reached up and cupped Hermione's cheek, reveling in the short time they had left together. All too soon, Hermione pulled away.

"Thank you."

Ginny grinned and leaned in, capturing Hermione's lips again. Hermione moaned and laid back onto her pillows, bringing Ginny down with her. Ginny smiled into the kiss and placed her leg in between Hermione's, eliciting another moan. Hermione put her arms around Ginny's neck, wrapping a leg around her waist. She reached up and unclasped Ginny's cloak, throwing it to the floor, revealing a white tank-top. With their tongues battling and hands roaming, Hermione reached into her pocket to put a silencing and locking charm on her office before dropping that to the floor as well, placing her hands in their previous position. Ginny slipped her hands down Hermione thin stomach and under waist line of her pants, moaning when she felt her moist, hot center, her fingers circling around her clit. Hermione gasped and pulled away.

"God…"

Ginny smirked and kissed her neck, finding the sweet spot just along her jaw bone. It was her turn to gasp and moan when Hermione had snuck her hand down her own pants, mirroring her moves. Their lips connected again, the happiness neither had felt in months building upon itself. The office was filled with the sounds and smell of sex, and as if they were working as one, they each stuck two fingers into the other. They broke the kiss, moaning loudly. The movements of their fingers were picking up speed, Hermione's head was thrown back in ecstasy, and Ginny was attacking her neck with kisses and bites. And then, at once, wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over the two of them as orgasm hit.

Hermione's back had arched off of the bed, a scream escaping her lips, and Ginny moaned into her neck, until their high slowly started to settle. They breathed heavily; Ginny raised her head, pressing their foreheads together, and each removing their hands from the other.

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

"I love you, too," replied Hermione, lifting her head to give her a kiss. It had been a long time since she had felt this happy, to feel Ginny in her arms in such a situation. It was almost enough to ignore the fact that this was meant to be short lived. But just almost; she knew Ginny had to leave, she couldn't stay in the Ministry. Ginny broke the kiss and looked down at Hermione and it was evident in her face that she was feeling the same happiness and despair.

"So," Hermione started quietly, shyly, "do you have to leave right away?"

Ginny bit her lip. Her desire to stay was so strong; she was actually considering re-joining the Ministry. But her conscience was yelling at her, and her brain told her to comply.

"Not _right away_," Ginny smiled. Fuck her conscience; eventually she'll leave. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "Are you sleeping here?"

Hermione nodded.

"I can't stay long, you know," Hermione nodded again. "But I can stay till you fall asleep."

Hermione beamed and wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck to pull her into a hug. Ginny kissed her cheek, and pulled away. Hermione wiped a stray hair away from Ginny's face, and leaned up to give her a quick kiss. Ginny grinned.

"But don't you try staying up all night," she teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, still smiling. She reached down at their feet and pulled the covers over the two of them, reaching down to pick up her wand. With a flick of her wrist the candles that lit up her office blew out, and she dropped it back to the floor before cuddling back into Ginny.

"Goodnight, Gin."

"'Night. I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione whispered, kissing her love once more. Ginny hugged her close and stared at the ceiling, a smile still clear on her face.

Hermione's smile, however, had faltered and for once she was happy for the darkness. The last time Hermione was held to sleep by Ginny, she woke up to an empty bed. For eight months, when she could miraculously fall asleep she was alone. And now, by some miracle, Ginny was here, holding her, kissing her. But she would wake up by herself once more. And even though she knew and was prepared, she dreaded it like she dreaded new patients.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly into her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Can you say 'goodbye' when you leave?"

Ginny looked down at Hermione and didn't answer right away. A cold hand had closed around her heart; never had she heard Hermione sound so timid, like a child. Ginny placed a lasting kiss on the top of her head and held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Of course."

* * *

_Hermione had cried herself asleep, and Ginny was absolutely jealous. More than anything did she want to escape this fucked up reality, to shut down even if just for a few hours. But how could she? With the events that had taken place just hours ago, it was a miracle that Hermione was able to achieve such a feat. Dark circles were apparent under her eyes, her unruly hair was a mass of frizz, and yet she looked absolutely peaceful. Always the lucky one. Ginny, on the other broken hand, always got the rotten end of the deal. While they were both constantly around death, she was the one who always witnessed the cause. She always led the men and women into shit situations in which she knew, without a fraction of a doubt, that it would end bloody and unsuccessful. She has broken what just might be every single bone in her body, and her skin was covered in scars and bruises all the time. _

_She was the one who could be possessed by Lord Voldemort. It was she who killed four Aurors in the shack at Miller's Crest. Luna was in a coma because she refused to put her out of her misery. _

_She had already planned it, and while it was completely irresponsible, she could not stay at the Ministry any longer, let alone in the same bed with her girlfriend. If that had been Hermione in Luna's place, she was sure she would not be able to live with herself. It was already a mission in itself to have to live now knowing how much destruction she had caused. To make up for her mistakes, she would leave. They would not understand because she would not explain herself. Everyone is better off not knowing about the monster they had put so much trust in. She would leave quietly, a surprise, a note left on Harry's door revealing her departure. She will turn her back on her friends, her family, and her job. _

_She will turn her back on Hermione. _

_She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her wand, putting a sleeping charm on her Hermione to keep her from waking up. She threw back her covers gently and got out of bed, quickly changing her clothes. She pointed her wand at her clothes in the closet and they disappeared, transporting them to an apartment on the other side of London. She opened a drawer from the table by their bed and grabbed a picture of her and Hermione smiling and waving happily in a field of snow. She stared mournfully at the picture before she couldn't take it anymore and she stuffed it into her pocket. She turned and watched Hermione sleeping, possibly, if everything went as planned, for the last time._

_She had no expectations of receiving forgiveness. Hermione had every right to be mad at her, to hate her even for leaving without a simple explanation. But if she knew her circumstances, she would understand. _

_She walked over to Hermione's side of the bed and kneeled down to be eye level with her. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, tears raining down Ginny's cheeks. With all the battles she had fought, all the missions that she had completed, this was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She leaned in and kissed Hermione on the forehead, caressing her cheek very softly. _

_"I love you so much, Hermione," she whispered, looking into the peaceful face._

_Before her heart forced her to stay with Hermione, she got up at once and turned away from their bed, walking swiftly to the bedroom door. Pausing in the doorway, she looked over her shoulder one last time at the sleeping figure on her bed. This was it. This was the end of her world. _

_"Goodbye."_

_She left the room, grabbed her clock from the living room couch, and opened the front door without a look back at the bedroom. Shutting the door softly behind her, she walked away, leaving her heart and soul behind in the comfort of their bed. _

* * *

_A/N: I hardly ever ask for reviews, but this time I would greatly appreciate it. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I would love some feedback. Don't feel obligated, just the fact that you read it is fantastic. Have a lovely day. _


End file.
